On the Corner of First and Amistad
by The Emcee
Summary: Michael Mizanin is an angel sent to guide and watchover Dwayne Johnson, who has had the worst year imaginable and is contemplating suicide. They meet. Sparks fly. The Rock/Miz
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is something I've been wanting to start for a while. The title is based on The Fray's song _You Found Me_.

A/N2: This story is co-authored by IsidoraAngst.

**On The Corner Of First And Amistad**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

The Afterlife. It's something that some believe in while others don't. Regardless of whether someone believes in it or not, that's where they all end up; all of the souls of humans passed away end up in the Afterlife. Every single soul is allowed entry into it, regardless of the deeds they committed whilst alive. Although there are places where the most 'evil' of souls are kept and held until they are deemed ready to be released and sent back to Earth as reincarnated souls, all the souls are allowed to wander freely and do as they please. The souls have everything they could ever want. Truly, the Afterlife was a place of ultimate happiness.

Located in the center of the Afterlife is an academy called the Guardians Academy, though it's often just referred to as the Academy. The Academy is a training school for the select few souls who have been chosen to become what humans would call guardian angels – although they are actually known simply as Guards – and is run by the most powerful soul dwelling within the Afterlife, Sarina. As the eldest and most experienced Guard, Sarina has the responsibility of choosing those who will enter the Academy to become Guards. For the most part, the Guards that are trained at the Academy do what most people believe guardian angels do: they watch over and protect the living human souls on Earth. While Guards remain located within the Afterlife to do their duty there, some are sent to Earth on special cases, cases that involve a special person and a special soul.

That is how is has always been and that is how it shall forever remain.

…

Before he became the newest and youngest member of the Guard, Michael Mizanin was just an average soul – at least, he was in his own eyes. Prior to him arriving to the Afterlife, he had served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Before his life had even began, he had been killed, brought down in a horrific hail of bullets and smoke. And pain, lots of pain. But that's all he could remember of his life on Earth. When he woke up, he was in a hospital, although it was nothing like any hospital he had ever seen. It was so white and so pure that he felt extremely dirty, almost as though he were tainting the place just by being there.

He quickly learned about what had happened to him and where he was. It took him a while to get used to being dead and to being a soul living within the Afterlife. After he got settled in his own place – free of charge! Who needed a job in the Afterlife? – he began to roam around and, eventually, made a few close friends. For a few years, he wasn't sure how many exactly, he was content just hanging around and being with those he cared about and saw as his family. However, Mike soon became incredibly restless; the itch to just do something, anything, of significance was overwhelming and, at times, unbearable. None of his friends understood what he was going through and he felt alone and isolated even while being crowded with loved ones.

That's when Sarina showed up. Mike was startled when he first saw her. He had been told about the Academy and had passed it several times. But it was weird and startling to see the eldest and highest ranked Guard sitting on his couch when he got home from hanging out with JoMo. She smiled gently at his puzzled and somewhat frightened expression and she tossed her white-blonde hair behind her shoulders as she explained why she was there. Sarina told him that he had been chosen to go into training as a Guard at the Academy, regardless of whether he wanted to or not. At first, it had been upsetting and strange and completely different from what he was used to, but then, as Mike got used to it, he realized why he had felt so restless. Finally, he had met his calling and he liked doing what he did.

But even with all of his training and experience, Mike wasn't prepared for what Sarina had wanted from him when he was suddenly summoned to her office. Which was where he was currently located, standing nervously and waiting for her to say something, anything. Finally, when she did, a shiver ran down his spine at the no nonsense way she spoke.

"Michael, I realize that you've only been a Guard for a few decades, but I need you specifically for the assignment you've been given." Confusion replaced apprehension on his face as he spoke.

"What assignment?" Sarina leaned forward on her desk and stared evenly at him, her pale green eyes watching his every move.

"I'm happy to announce that you will be going to Earth tomorrow to watch over a new charge. He's gone through a lot of…hardships in the past year and, if his pain and sadness continues, he's going to end his life and he is too important to the world for us to allow that to happen. Therefore, you are to go down and keep a vigilant watch over him and to help him through his ordeals by any means necessary. Use your training and your intelligence to guide you. And remember, Michael, that I'm here if you need higher assistance."

Nodding, he left and returned to his room to prepare for his departure.

…

Dwayne Johnson has had a rough year.

Three years ago, his father was diagnosed with cancer and, after fighting a long, painful battle, he had passed away. At the same time, his lover of nine years walked out on him, leaving him for a much younger, much better man than what he was. And, as if that wasn't enough icing on the cake, his daughter had been taken away from him by a fatal car accident along with his ex-wife. So, needless to say, he was feeling pretty shitty at the moment. Actually, he was feeling more than shitty; he felt downright horrible, and it had been a long, long time since he's felt so bad.

Although he's had rough patches in his life before hand, what with his mother passing away six years ago, they had never been this bad, this hard to deal with. Never before had he ever felt so completely and utterly alone. Even with the world at his feet and with being the CEO of one of the most powerful companies in the world, he felt isolated, completely alone. Were he a stranger looking in on his life, he may have found it heart breaking, however, that didn't help anything at the moment. During a briefing this morning at his company, he realized that he needed to just…get out, go for a walk – or a run, a very long run – and so, that's what he did. Just up and left. Granted, he got a look of looks and people tried to stop and ask him what he was up to, but he simply ignored them and stormed out of the building.

And that's what he was doing right now: walking along the city street, heading for some unknown destination. Being outside, in the fresh, cool air of October, made him feel…something and he needed that. Lately, he hadn't felt like much of anything, except hollow and numb, and he didn't like that he felt that way. Hell, he didn't even feel angry or disgusted; no, all he felt was empty, and maybe defeated, but there was no passionate fire burning within him, not anymore at least. It probably wouldn't have been too bad if he weren't so alone. All he wanted was someone, anyone, to talk to, to make him feel as though he actually mattered…

_Look across the street._

That thought crossed his mind and hit his gut with such a force that he nearly hissed out loud. Luckily though, he caught himself and instead he stopped. He didn't know why he suddenly had that thought, but Dwayne wasn't one to second guess his instincts, so he looked across the street. Staring at him were the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. Those wide, blue eyes were staring into his very core, into his soul even, and it created pleasant shivers all over his body. Dwayne looked over the owner of those gorgeous blue eyes, and what he saw pleased him immensely. Tanned skin, toned body, brunette hair, and luscious, pouty lips; the boy was beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on.

Without looking both ways, the brunette started walking across the street. Dwayne's heart started beating a little bit faster at the idea that maybe, just maybe, the kid was heading towards him. He wanted to meet him half way, to talk to him, to hear his voice. Before he took a step forward, he looked down the street both ways and his heart nearly stopped when he realized that a car was headed towards the brunette. Without even thinking, he started running towards the boy, adrenaline fueling him the entire way, making him move even faster than usual. Just before the car was within a few feet of the mysterious brunette, Dwayne had him pinned to the side walk and was panting heavily, cursing a bit as he stood up and held a hand out for the younger man to take.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have been hit by that car and then that would have been the end of you!" Panting, gazing wide eyed at Dwayne, the brunette looked at the car that would have ended his life. He exhaled and nodded before he took the offered hand and pulled himself up, brushing his clothes off.

"Yeah, I…I guess it would have…" Dwayne would have made a snarky comment, but he decided against it. He was stressed out and he definitely shouldn't be using the gorgeous boy before him as a releaser. Instead, he decided to change the topic.

"Have I seen you around here before?" Blue eyes looked up at him as the brunette shook his head no.

"No, I…I'm new here. Just arrived today."

"Where do you live? I'll buy you a coffee and walk home with you, just in case you decided to try another suicide attempt." A frown crossed the younger man's face and Dwayne felt an immediate stab of guilt and, for some reason, he wanted to make sure that he never frowned again.

"I'm not suicidal. I just…I saw you and I…I felt drawn to you. Besides, I don't have any place to live so…"

"I see." So, the younger man was just as drawn to him as Dwayne was. It made his heart skip a beat, but he tried to ignore it. The last thing he needed was a love affair, especially with so much going on in his life right now. After all, his ex still wasn't completely moved out of his house, so he still saw a lot of him. Too much actually. A frown worked its way onto his face; the younger man was homeless? That bothered him, way too much for his liking and, before he even thought about what he was saying, the words were coming out of his mouth.

"Come live with me then, at least until you find a place. Or, if you want, you could just take up a room and I'll rent it out to you. Or something like that; we'll work on it and shit."

"Why would you invite a stranger into your home? You barely even know me."

"Because I'd rather you be in my home than on the streets. Do you know what life is like on the streets? It's not pretty, and with a face like yours, it'll be exceptionally hard if you don't find a place. Besides, we're not strangers, not anymore. My name's Dwayne, Dwayne Johnson." He held out his hand. The other man studied it warily before he took his hand and shook it, a small smile forming on his luscious lips.

"Mike. Mike Mizanin."

"Interesting last name."

"A lot of people think so."

"Well, shall we go get that coffee and then be on our way?" Mike smiled and nodded up at him. Together, they made their way to the nearest café, neither one knowing what exactly was in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I sincerely apologize for taking forever and a day to update this story. Other projects, school, and work have all kept me quite busy. However, I'm hoping to work more on this story. Here's the next chapter .R&R. Enjoy!

A/N2: This story is co-authored by IsidoraAngst.

**On the Corner of First and Amistad**

**Chapter One: Closer**

Dwayne had no idea why he was letting a complete stranger into his home.

Yes, he had introduced himself first and, yes, he had insisted on Mike living with him, but honestly, what the hell had he been thinking? Pretty blue eyes; that's all he's been able to think about. How could he not? Those damn blue eyes stood out like a needle in a hay stack and they just continued to mesmerize Dwayne until he felt like a complete fool. He had already been caught staring at the younger man, but, thankfully, he had managed to cover up his ogling by asking Mike questions.

It was a good thing that they were in a coffee shop, because the atmosphere was just right for asking questions, and the coffee was pretty good too. Mike liked it a lot and he ordered more than a few cups as he answered all of Dwayne's questions patiently.

Apparently, Mike had been born and raised in Cleveland, Ohio. He had thought about joining the military so that he could follow an ancestor of his who died in the Civil War, but opted out of it. Instead, he left Ohio and got a job at a warehouse, where he worked in the freezer section. While he worked there, he started a relationship with a coworker, but they fell out, so he quit and moved once more. That's how he ended up in Dwayne's city; Mike wanted to get away from what he had left behind, so he moved. Dwayne could understand that perfectly well.

Hanging out with the younger man was…nice, but he didn't let his guard down. The last time he had done that, allowed himself to be enthralled by a pair of blue eyes, was when he met John. And where was John right now? In the arms of a man younger than Dwayne, being fucked into a mattress and completely oblivious to Dwayne's pain. Just thinking about it made his blood turn cold and he pushed all thoughts of John and Stephen out of his mind.

"What about you? You looked like you were...suffocating or something on that sidewalk." Dwayne looked up at Mike and saw that the younger man was watching him with an intensity that nearly made him groan. He did _not_ need the blood rushing to his groin, but he couldn't help himself. Right now, he was feeling more emotions than he's felt in a long time and any connection with another person that could make him feel alive again was different, but welcomed. Sitting up straighter, Dwayne gave Mike a tight smile and he shrugged.

"What about me?" Mike smiled at him sadly.

"I just told you my whole life story. So what's yours?"

Dwayne wasn't really expecting that. Alright, he was kind of expecting that, but he was hoping that Mike wouldn't ask him. He really didn't want to pour his heart and soul out to Mike, not right now, and especially not in a coffee shop. Aside from the fact that he just met the guy, he really didn't want to get into personal stuff. Stuff that was still affecting him and making him feel so numb; stuff that he just wanted to get through day by day until it ended. One day, it would end; of that, he was sure. Whether it be by God's hand of his own, it would end.

"You don't have to tell me anything, you know. I understand if you'd rather not. Some things…are best left unsaid for a while." Dwayne's eyes widened, obviously surprised. Just when he thought he finally knew what kind of person Mike was, the younger man throws him for a loop.

"It's not that I don't like you or anything like that, Mike. But so much has happened in so little time that…I'm still working through it. I'm still sorting a lot of stuff out." Mike nodded and looked down at the table.

"That and we just met. Even though you introduced yourself and said that we're not strangers anymore, we still are."

A small smile spread across his face. Mike was right; even though Dwayne had said that, they still didn't know each other. Not very well; at least, not right now, anyway. Opening his mouth, the older man was about to respond when his cell phone went off. Sending Mike an apologetic look, he turned away from their table and answered the call.

"Dwayne Johnson speaking."

"Mr. Johnson? Mr. McMahon wanted to know where you ran off to and when you'll be back. He's been interrogating me for the past forty minutes and I'm tired of telling him that I had no idea where you went or if you'll be back." Dwayne smiled softly as he heard Beth explain the whole ordeal. Beth was his secretary and had been working for him for the past five years or so. She knew everything about him and was his only friend right now.

"Tell Vince that I'll swing by the building later. I ran into an old friend who needs a place to stay. I'm going to take him to my house and get him settled in. Then, I'll be back."

"I will let Mr. McMahon know right away. Oh, and Dwayne?"

"Yeah Beth?" Dwayne knew that Beth was alone at the moment. She wouldn't have called him Dwayne if anyone else was around.

"Be sure to bring your…friend by soon. I'd like to meet him and see what he's like." Dwayne sighed softly.

"Beth, he's just a friend." He heard Beth chuckle softly over the phone.

"That's what you said the last time, Dwayne." Her voice hardened as she continued. "And look at what happened." Nodding to himself, he replied.

"True enough. I'll be by later. Don't forget to tell Vince."

"I won't. Have a good time with your…friend." Shaking his head at her laughter, Dwayne ended the conversation.

"See you later, Beth."

"I'll be right on it, Mr. Johnson." And with that, their conversation ended. Putting his cell phone back in his pocket, he turned to look at Mike, who had a curious look on his face.

"'Old friend'?" A small smirk spread across his face, but Dwayne didn't care. He was too focused on those lips. Laughing to himself, realizing how ridiculous he must look, he nodded and looked away.

"Yeah. Beth, my secretary, was being haggled by one of the company's directors. I didn't want to explain everything to her, so I told called you an old friend instead of the strange, young man I just met." Mike laughed and Dwayne felt himself even more drawn to the younger man than he had when he first saw him.

"That would be just a little bit awkward if you told her that, wouldn't it?" Dwayne laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Very awkward. So, I guess it's time for us to get going. I need to hail a cab and get us out of the city. My home's a good twenty minutes away from the company building, so walking wouldn't be the best idea. And I left my personal car at the parking garage." Mike stood up along with Dwayne and grabbed his coffee.

"So, a cab it is."

…

Michael liked Dwayne.

A lot.

More than he should.

When he was, quite literally, dropped down onto the street, he hadn't expected to find the man right off the bat. He thought it'd take a minute or two before Dwayne showed up, but no. The man was right there, and when his eyes looked over at Mike, it was like time had ceased to move. Michael couldn't help but want to be near him, so he started walking across the street. So entranced was he that he didn't even see that car coming. Before his mind could even begin to process what had happened, Dwayne pushed him out of the way and they both fell onto the side walk. That's when his mind started working properly.

The assignment. Michael was here because of the assignment Sarina had given him. He had to watch over Dwayne, guide him, and protect him, and make sure that he found his path once again. It would be a great and substantial loss for the world if Dwayne committed suicide. Aside from being the CEO of the Rock Foundation, a company dedicated to the study, collection, and implementation of alternate energy and medical sources, Dwayne also used his company and his name for philanthropic reasons. Because of Dwayne's numerous charities, a lot of people got the health care and the assistance they needed in order to thrive. Should anything happen to him, all of that would crumble in no time, for who would there be to continue such projects?

Michael wasn't able to read Dwayne's file prior to his departure, but he was going to read it tonight, even if he was staying with the man in question. Truthfully, he wasn't expecting Dwayne to reach out and give him a place to stay, although he probably should have considered that option. With that being said, he should have declined the offer; after all, a Guard wasn't allowed to make strong, emotional bonds with their charges. But he already was bonding with Dwayne, so it wouldn't have mattered either way. Besides, living with the man would allow him to watch over him and guide him more effectively.

The cab slowing down to a halt brought him out of his train of thought. Getting out, he turned to look at Dwayne's home. It was a nice, big house with a decent sized front yard – and, Michael figured, a nice sized back yard – with a few trees and hedges surrounding it, blocking it off from nosy neighbors. They had gotten out by the garage, in front of which a red muscle car was parked in front of. Stone steps and a walkway led up to the front door. Beyond that, however, everything was a mystery. Looking over his shoulder, Michael's blue eyes fell on Dwayne who was telling the cabbie to wait for a few minutes; he'd be back after showing his friend around. Straightening up, Dwayne walked over to Michael and was about to say something when he spotted the red muscle car. His words died on his lips and his face paled, all emotion dying and leaving his countenance in an instant.

"Dwayne? What's wrong?"

…

Dwayne didn't answer. Not right away. After a few minutes of staring blankly at the car, the he shook his head and his eyes moved from the car to Michael, then back again. He opened his mouth, about to speak, when the front door opened. Out walked a muscular brunette with a buzz cut, carrying a box. Behind him, was a tall, pale red head, who was smiling at something the shorter man had said. Mike didn't ask who that was, which Dwayne was thankful for. It was John, Dwayne's former lover, and behind him was Stephen, the man John had left Dwayne for. When John spotted him and Mike, he stopped smiling. Sighing visibly, John turned to Stephen, asking him something. The box John had been carried was passed off to the taller man and John made his way down the stone walkway and steps until he had stopped a few feet in front of Dwayne and Mike.

"Hey…Dwayne. I was just getting a few of my things out of the house. I don't have much left, so…" John trailed off and Dwayne felt his throat close up.

Why today? Why did John have to come over today? Dwayne had asked John to get all of his stuff out of the house as soon as possible. Instead, John pissed and fooled around, refusing to come over. Until today, apparently. By some miracle, he was able to find his voice, even if it sounded rough and strained as he spoke.

"T-that's…that's good. Very good…" John nodded and turned to Stephen, who had walked down and was putting the box into the car. Dwayne wished that they would just leave. Seeing John, the man he had been so in love with, wasn't helping him at all.

"So..who's your friend?" John pointed to Mike and looked him over. What he saw must not have impressed him because a smug look appeared on his face. A low snarl formed in his chest, but Dwayne held it down. He'd rather not get into another fight with John over someone he just met.

"This is Michael Mizanin. He's a friend of mine." John's blue eyes raked over Mike's body once again. Mike glared coolly at his ex and Dwayne wished he could smile. But he couldn't. He couldn't really feel anything with John around. Numb, that's what he was whenever John came around.

"A friend, huh? You never mentioned him before." Mike replied before Dwayne could even bat an eye lash.

"I don't like people putting my business out there, unlike yourself, who seems to flaunt his exploits all over the web. Dwayne knows why I don't like being talked about, even to significant others, and he respects that. Now, if you would please, stop eying me like I'm inferior and wipe that smug look off of your face because it makes you look even uglier than you already are." John just stared at Mike, obviously stunned and slightly confused. When the words finally sunk in, his blue eyes turned cold and narrowed and he growled.

"Why you little fucker. How dare you-"

"John! Le's go. We don' have all day." All eyes turned to Stephen, who's Irish accent blared even brighter than his pale skin. John looked back at him before his eyes turned back to Mike.

"This isn't over between us, you shit head." Backing away slowly, John kept his lethal gaze on Mike for a few seconds longer before he turned and got in his car. Stephen got into the passenger side and the car started, backed up, and drove away.

Dwayne watched them go, sending a silent prayer to whatever God that reigned above, thanking him for sending Mike to him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try my best to be less sporadic. Thanks for all of the love you guys are giving this story. I hope that I can continue to please. R&R. Enjoy!

**On the Corner of First and Amistad**

**Chapter Two: Truth**

"You…were awesome." Michael looked up at Dwayne, slightly puzzled at his statement.

"What do you mean?" Dwayne laughed and opened the door to the house.

"You telling John off like that. I was not expecting that at all. You're kind of spunky, aren't you?" Michael shrugged as he followed Dwayne inside.

"I don't know what came over me. Something about him just annoyed me." Dwayne grinned and closed the door.

"I don't blame you there. Well, this is my home. I'll give you a quick tour before I head back to the company."

Michael followed him as they walked through the living room, dining room, kitchen, and laundry room. Returning to the living room, they made their way up the stairs to the second floor. Dwayne showed him the study – which was full of books – and the parlor before showing Michael the master bedroom, complete with its own bathroom, and the guest bedroom, which also had its own bathroom. After the tour was said and done, Dwayne and Michael went back down the stairs and headed out onto the front porch.

"Well, I need to head on out for a few hours. I'll be back though, so don't get into trouble and burn the house down." He laughed nervously and Michael gave him an understanding smile. And he did understand Dwayne. While he had never been in a relationship after becoming a Guard, he knew what it was like to get hurt by a loved one.

"I'll try my best not to burn the house down. No promises though." Dwayne smiled and shook his head.

"Good enough, I guess. Hey, we'll talk about our…living arrangement when I get home. I'll see you later." Dwayne started towards the cab.

"See ya."

Michael watched as Dwayne got back into the cab and left, heading back towards the city. Turning around, he looked over the house and sighed. He felt completely lost here. As this was his first time back on Earth as a human, Michael had no clue where to start. In theory, he knew he should have read Dwayne's file prior to coming here, but he didn't. Feeling like that was as good a place to start as any, Michael headed inside, closed the door, and made his way over to the nearest couch. Sitting down, he uttered some words and reached under the couch for his bag, which he had left in his bedroom in the Afterlife. It was just like him to forget something like that at the last limit. But, he had it with him now, which meant that he had Dwayne's file. Opening up his bag, the thick manila envelope was the first thing he saw. Smiling sadly to himself, Michael took it out and started to read.

…

Dwayne knew that Vince would be pissed at his leaving. That much was obvious, if Beth's phone call was anything to go by. As soon as he entered the building, he took the elevator up to the last floor and stepped out. Spotting Beth immediately, he walked over to her. When she heard him approaching, she looked up, smiled, and stood up, leaving her desk to give him a quick hug.

"Thank God you're back. Mr. McMahon has been waiting in your office ever since I called you."

"Sorry for taking so long to get back. I had to take my friend home and…John was there." Beth's smiled faded at once and her face turned to stone.

"What did he say to you?" Dwayne stifled a sigh. He should have known that Beth would practically interrogate him, but he let it slip his mind.

"That he was getting some of his stuff. He met my friend." Beth practically hissed at that.

"Damn it, Dwayne! I told you that I wanted to meet him and you go and let John rake his nasty eyes all over him. It's practically rape!" Dwayne grinned and she sizzled, about to speak once again, when she was interrupted.

"Don't feel too bad, Beth. John rubbed him the wrong way and Mike gave him a piece of his mind." Beth's murderous glare lightened and she smiled.

"So…his name's Mike, huh?"

"Beth…"

"Dwayne! I've been waiting for you too long now. Come inside your office so we can talk." Beth and Dwayne both winced when they heard Vince's demand. Sending Beth an apologetic look, Dwayne stepped past her and proceeded to his office, where a very annoyed Vince McMahon was standing, holding the door open. When he entered the office, Vince closed the door and released a heavy sigh before addressing him.

"So…care to explain to me why you ran off so suddenly?" Dwayne sat down in his chair and looked up at the older man.

"I felt suffocated and I needed to get away. Go for a walk. Now that I have, I feel much better. I know I should have forewarned you, but the decision was impulsive and I just…_had_ to get away." Vince nodded and looked at him, concern apparent on his countenance.

"I know the feeling… Well, the important thing is that you're safe and sound. If anything happened to you, this company would crumble." Dwayne nodded and they started talking about the company and business that needed to be taken care of. Every once in a while, though, Dwayne's thoughts ventured to Mike and his beautiful eyes.

…

Michael's head snapped up when he heard the door open and close. Quickly closing his file and placing it underneath a book he had brought with him, he got up off of the couch and turned to look at Dwayne, who was shrugging his jacket off.

"Hey. How did things go?" Dwayne's dark eyes met his own and Michael had to fight the urge to shiver.

"Fairly well, all things considered. Beth still had her job, Vince hasn't pulled out all of his hair, and the company is still fully functional."

"That's good." Dwayne smiled at him, kicked off his shoes, and held up a brown paper bag.

"I got us take out. It's more than good." Michael's ears perked up at that.

"Chinese food? I love Chinese." Dwayne grinned and headed towards the dining room.

"So do I. And I love ordering from _Ling's China Palace_; they have the best General Tso's Chicken in the city." Dwayne put the bag on the table and went into the kitchen to grab them some plates. Michael started taking the containers of food out of the bag and placed them on the table.

"Here's a plate. I didn't know what you liked, so I guessed. Hope you don't mind." Michael smiled at him and shook his head.

"I don't mind at all. Any Chinese food is good food." Dwayne laughed and handed him a plate. Dishing out some food, they each grabbed a fork and spoon and sat down. They ate in silence for a few minutes; only the sounds of chewing could be heard. It was only after Michael took his first bite of the General Tso's Chicken did the conversation start up once more.

"You were right: this is pretty good." Dwayne grinned at him.

"Not just 'pretty good', but the best in town."

"Best in the world?" Dwayne nodded and gave him a little smile. Michael almost laughed; if Phil heard him saying his catchphrase, he'd be a dead man. That thought made his smile widen and he took another bite of chicken.

"Probably. So…I suppose we ought to talk about living arrangements." Michael's face turned serious.

"I plan on getting a job and whatnot." Again, Dwayne nodded and Michael couldn't help but feel a bit saddened at the thought of leaving Dwayne so soon after having found him. After all, it _was_ his job to look after him.

"If you want, I could find something for you at my company. It shouldn't be too hard." Michael gave him a soft smile and shook his head.

"Nah. You've already done enough and I wouldn't want to trouble you further. I can find something on my own." Dwayne laughed.

"Is that code for 'you want to find something you'll actually like'?" Michael blushed faintly, but he grinned and laughed.

"I guess so. No offense, but office work seems pretty boring to me."

"It is, it is. So…you find a job and you start to make some money and save up. How about, once you're settled in and comfortable, you pay me rent for staying here or something like that?" Michael wanted to stay with Dwayne. He really, truly did. It would help him do his job more effectively; at least, that's what he kept telling himself. The truth of it was that he just didn't want to part from the man before him. Such thoughts both excited and terrified him and he tried his best to push those feelings aside.

"I'd like that. That is, if I'm not imposing or anything like that. I mean, I could stay until I've saved up enough money to move out." Dwayne shook his head and stabbed his fork into another piece of chicken.

"No. I'd rather you stay here for a while. Until I know for sure that you'll be okay on your own." A small smile spread its way across Michael's face and he grinned at the other man.

"Why, Mr. Johnson, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you've grown fond of me." They both laughed and continued with their meal.

"Perhaps I have… Anyway, here's the deal: you get a job, you pay some rent once you're secure enough, and you stay until I say you're fit to leave. Sound good to you? Because it sounds perfect to me."

"You're very bossy when you want to be. You do know that, don't you?" Dwayne smirked at him and drank some of his water.

"So I've been told." Michael was hesitant to continue at first, but he did so after a few seconds pause.

"Maybe you're a little bit lonely." Dwayne's movements stilled for a very brief second. It was so brief that Michael almost didn't catch it. But he did.

"I suppose so… That's what happens when you're old." Michael frowned at what Dwayne said and he felt bad. He didn't mean to upset the taller man, but apparently, he did.

"If it helps, I'm lonely too. And you're not old." Michael wasn't sure what frightened him most: the odd feelings he was developing for Dwayne or the truth behind the words he just spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to post this chapter. Things have been absolute hell in my life recently. Anyway, here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy.

**On the Corner of First and Amistad**

**Chapter Three: Work**

Michael grinned in triumph as he entered the house. It was almost six o'clock at night and Michael had been observing Dwayne as he worked while trying to find a job. Although Michael was one of the best Guards in the Afterlife, he had found that watching over Dwayne and filling out applications was much harder than expected. Every time he thought something bad was going to happen, he'd freeze up and go completely still. Those around him thought there was something wrong with him, but he paid no heed. He had a job to do and it was easier for him to keep his mind's eye on Dwayne than to astral project himself. Doing so took too much energy and was too risky, even for a Guard such as himself.

Luckily for him though, Dwayne left the building at around three and headed straight home, which allowed Michael to relax. With Dwayne safe at home and out of danger, he'd be able to focus on job hunting. And, much to his surprise and pleasure, he had been successful. The coffee shop that Dwayne took him to yesterday hired him on the spot, something that surprised Michael immensely. But, the manager was in and she liked the look of him and how he acted. That and they were short of staff at the moment and needed the extra help. Granted, he'd only be working three days a week and whenever they were short staffed (which didn't happen often, the manager had told him), but _something_ was better than nothing. Plus, he'd be able to drink as much coffee as he wanted free of charge.

Dwayne looked up at him from his chair and smiled. Michael tried not to think about the butterflies that were suddenly riled up and flutter about in his stomach. He tried to squash the feeling though; he didn't need to lose his cool when around his charge.

"Hey, Mike. How're you doing?" Michael took his shoes off and sat down on the couch, his grin widening.

"Pretty good. You?" Dwayne nodded and shifted in his seat as he folded his newspaper up and placed it on the coffee table.

"I'm okay. John called a few minutes ago. He'll be coming for the rest of his stuff tomorrow." Michael nodded and his grin shrank a little bit. He definitely didn't like John.

"So, what's with the grin on your face? Did you have any luck finding a job?" Michael's grin returned full force and he sat up.

"Yeah I did. At the coffee shop you took me to. It's only three days a week though: Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. And they might call me for more if they need the help, but Deb, the manager, told me that that's highly unlikely." Dwayne nodded and looked thoughtful for a minute before he nodded again.

"You know, my friend, Dave, needs an assistant during the day time. Monday through Friday and you'd be able to make it to the coffee shop in time for your shifts there. How about I set up an interview with him tomorrow?" Michael stared at him a bit confused. The thought of working in Dwayne's company appealed to him because he'd be able to keep his eyes on Dwayne, or so he told himself. But an interview tomorrow? So soon?

"Don't I need to fill out an application or something?" Dwayne grinned and picked up a packet that Michael hadn't noticed off of the coffee table. Handing it to Michael, Dwayne spoke up, obvious pride in his voice.

"There's your application. Fill it out and then give it to him tomorrow. Tomorrow's Friday, so he probably won't start you until Monday."

"How do you know he'll even hire me?" Dwayne stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Oh, he'll hire you. Trust me on that one." Michael nodded and looked over the application before he got up and rushed over to the stairs, a thought in his head.

"Hey, did you want me to make dinner tonight?" Dwayne paused at the top of the stairs and looked down at him, surprise evident on his face.

"You can cook?" Mike smirked.

"Why yes, Mr. Johnson, I can. And I've been told that my culinary skills are to die for." Dwayne grinned and he laughed.

"Well then, Mr. Mizanin, surprise me."

…

Dwayne sat in the study on his laptop, working on a few projects. Well, at least he was trying to work on them. The smells from the kitchen had floated up stairs and he couldn't help but breathe them in and exhale them, smiling. And, of course, that brought Mike back into his mind.

How could he not think about the younger man? He was beautiful, gorgeous, with blue eyes that put John's to shame. And he had the body to match those lovely eyes and his voice. Just hearing his voice stirred Dwayne's spirit. The best part of it all was that Mike was living underneath his roof. Mike was accessible, and it would be so easy for Dwayne to take what he wanted. If he had been that kind of man, that is.

However, he wasn't that kind of man. Dwayne wouldn't lift a finger to harm Mike, not when he had such bright blue eyes. Although Mike was no angel, he wasn't tainted or impure. Not that Mike had gone into detail about his past relationships, but Dwayne got the feeling that the younger man wasn't one to whore himself around. Besides all of that, he barely even knew Mike. After all, they had just met yesterday and it was weird enough as it was. If he jumped the younger man, things would take a turn for the worse, and he couldn't handle that. Not right now, when John was still in his life and he was still under repair. Having someone else living here aside from himself, being around someone new and younger, made Dwayne feel just a little bit better.

Just a little bit, though. He still wasn't up to one hundred percent. Hell, he wasn't even up to fifty percent yet. But he was getting there. Slowly, but surely.

A knock on the study door jerked him out of his thoughts and Dwayne looked up. Standing in the door way was Mike and he looked pleased with himself. Leaning back, Dwayne couldn't help but think that he liked seeing Mike in a good mood. Somehow, he figured that the younger man wouldn't look right when he was a bad mood or upset or angry. Then again, he could be wrong; if yesterday told Dwayne anything, it was that Mike could be a spitfire when he wanted to be.

"Dinner's ready. I hope you're hungry; I made stuffed shells." Dwayne smiled and he stood up.

"I love stuffed shells. My mom used to make the best stuffed shells…" He stopped talking and looked down. Dwayne didn't want to think about his mom, not right now, all things considered. Sighing, smiling sadly, he got up and followed Mike down stairs and into the dining room.

…

After dinner, Michael and Dwayne went to the living room and watch some TV. Dwayne was quiet and focused on the show they were watching, but Michael wasn't really paying attention to it. He as more worried about Dwayne. His file had told Michael that Dwayne was close to both of his parents, but the words written down did little justice to describe the pain and sadness that was still affecting the man. And he had every right to feel pain and to be sad, but Michael wanted to be sure, be reassured even, that Dwayne wasn't going to do something. Even he couldn't see everything.

Deciding to take a chance, Michael reached out and, very gently, placed a hand on the larger man's shoulder. When his hand made contact, he could see the other still for a split second before he looked back at him. Dwayne's dark eyes connected with his own and for a moment, he was at a loss for words. But as his eye continued looking into Dwayne's dark ones, Michael felt enough courage build within him to speak.

"I'm sorry… If there's anything I can do to help you in any way, please tell me." Dwayne studied him for a moment before he smiled and reached up to pat Michael's hand.

"Thanks, Mike. I appreciate that." They fell back into a comfortable silence until it was time for them to get ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I really don't know what to say except thank you to those of you who are following along with this story. I'm glad you all like it so far. R&R. Enjoy!

**On the Corner of First and Amistad**

**Chapter Four: The Assignment**

Michael was nervous when he woke up the next morning. He couldn't stop thinking about his interview with this Dave fellow that Dwayne told him about the night before. Would he be like Dwayne or the complete opposite? What would he expect of Michael? Would Michael be so busy that it'd make it difficult for him to keep an eye on Dwayne? Hopefully, he'd still be able to do his job properly. After all, he was one of the best Guards ever to be admitted to the Academy. And Sarina wouldn't have chosen him if she didn't believe in him and his abilities. That was what he told himself, anyway.

He showered and dressed and headed downstairs. Dwayne was already up and was drinking a cup of coffee when Michael entered the kitchen. The man looked up at him from his newspaper and smiled. Although he looked all right, Michael saw that his eyes were red and a bit puffy and that his smile didn't reach his eyes. Perhaps his smile was enough to fool the people he worked with, except Beth, but it didn't fool Michael. Not one bit. But he didn't say anything. It wasn't exactly his place to call the man out on it given that they just met and whatnot, but had he known him longer, he would have.

"Good morning, Mike. Did you sleep well?" Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Michael nodded and flashed Dwayne a brief smile.

"I slept well. What about you? Did you sleep well?" Dwayne turned his dark eyes back to his paper and scanned over the words.

"I managed." Folding up the paper, Dwayne pushed it aside and straightened up.

"So, are you ready for your interview with Dave today?" Michael laughed nervously and drank his coffee.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be. I just hope that I don't make a complete ass of myself." Dwayne laughed and patted him on the back.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Mike." Finishing his coffee, Michael places his cup in the sink and followed Dwayne as they left the house.

"I don't know about that…" Dwayne got into his car and waited for Michael to get inside before starting it up and backing it out of the driveway.

"Don't worry about it. Dave's not a bad guy; he's one of the hardest workers I've ever seen in my whole entire life. He'll work you hard until he feels that you've proven yourself, but he won't go out of his way to cause problems for you." Michael nodded and said nothing as they made their way to Dwayne's company.

The silence that fell upon them was comfortable and welcomed, and it allowed Michael to think about his assignment. He was, first and foremost, a Guard. His mission whilst still here was to keep an eye on Dwayne and to make sure that nothing happened to him until he was in the clear. When Sarina was satisfied that all was well, the assignment would be complete and Michael would return to the Afterlife and continue with his normal Guard duties. It was bound to happen, so why did he feel funny about the thought of leaving Dwayne?

He didn't understand it and it frustrated him a little bit, but he pushed the feeling aside. Michael had an assignment to complete and although Dwayne tried to put on a brave face in his presence, the Guard was experienced and he knew better. Dwayne's file told him all that he needed to know and what could happen should Michael fail his assignment. While the larger man tried to act okay, he wasn't. Anxiety made his forehead crease and tinted his dark eyes with worry and fear. Sadness brought a hollow look to Dwayne's overall appearance. Depression made him eat inconsistently and not as much as he should. All of that was, to Michael, quite obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes and the fact that John was still in his life didn't help matters either. Perhaps it'd all change when John was finally out of the picture. Michael doubted it, but it was his assignment to make the change happen, so either way, things would change. Whether for better or worse, he didn't know, but he hoped it'd be for the better. Sarina wouldn't have given this assignment to him if she didn't have faith in his capabilities.

In what seemed to be a matter of seconds, Dwayne and Michael arrived at the building and got out of the car. They made their way into the building and paused. Michael took the time to look around the lobby. It was a large, nice building with polished floors and walls that appeared to have wooden panels attached to them. There were seats and plants in the lobby that gave it an air of comfortableness and the woman sitting behind the front desk, who was in her late forties or early fifties, appeared to be nice and welcoming. When she looked up and saw Dwayne, she smiled and stood up.

"Good morning, Dwayne. How are you doing?" Dwayne walked over to her, a small smile on his face, and Michael followed.

"I'm doing fine, Amelia. How're you?"

"Just fine, just fine. Are you ready for the weekend?" Dwayne nodded, but Michael saw his smile falter just a little bit.

"Yep. Well, I've got to escort my friend to Dave's office. He's here for an interview. Amelia, this is Mike Mizanin. Mike, this is Amelia, the friendliest receptionist you'll have meet on the entire planet." Amelia laughed and tutted him.

"Come now, Dwayne. We both know that that's an exaggeration. Oh well. It's nice to meet you, Mike. Good luck with your interview." Michael shook her hand and smiled at her, liking her already.

"Thanks."

"Well, we'd better get going or Dave will tan both of our hides. Have a good day, Amelia."

"You boys do the same."

…

Dwayne really needed to stop thinking about, well everything. Ever since dinner last night, all he's been able to think about was his mother and father, his ex wife and child, and John. Mike's stuffed shells brought back memories, both happy and sad, of his mother. Holidays, birthdays, sports games, and graduations with her in attendance were the first thoughts that came flooding in. Naturally, thoughts of his mother brought about memories of his father. His father had been a hard working, honest man whom everyone liked and respected. He inherited his company from him and expanded it and made it was it was today, but it would always remain his father's company. Not that Dwayne didn't mind that; actually, it made him feel closer to his father than not, but it did make him feel lonely.

Thinking about his parents brought back memories of his deceased ex wife and child. Mariah had been his high school sweetheart, but they weren't destined to be. After being married for about four years and having a daughter together, they ended things permanently, although on good terms. She was more like a best friend than a lover, especially considering that Dwayne always preferred men. Losing Mariah and his daughter had been an incredibly tough blow. His daughter was the apple of his eye and he missed her terribly. But at the time of the accident that took their lives, he had John and he wasn't alone.

Now, he didn't have John. John left him for Stephen and that was a punch to the gut. Stephen wasn't a bad guy, but Dwayne couldn't help but resent him for having…whatever it was that he didn't have. Even though it might have been pathetic and weak for him to still love John, he still loved John and moving on from that was going to be hard. And he knew that if John ever left Stephen and came crawling back to him he'd take him back with open arms. It was those damned blue eyes of his.

However, there was also another pair of pretty blue eyes in his life. Mike, his new friend and housemate had eyes so blue and clear that they put John's to shame. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about them and he cursed himself under his breath. Now was not the time to fantasize about Mike's eyes. He was at work. More so than that, he barely even knew Mike and having desires and fantasies about the younger man would make things incredibly awkward and weird for both of them. And he was too lonely, too insecure and depressed, to risk Mike wanting to move out sooner rather than later.

Shaking his head, Dwayne looked down at the paperwork on his desk and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

…

Michael shifted in his seat as Dave's eyes scanned his application once more. The taller man had been questioning him nonstop since Dwayne left and Mike found it a bit difficult to keep a mental eye on Dwayne as well as keep himself focused enough to answer the questions without looking distracted. He thought that he had done a good job at it. Dave, at least, didn't mention anything peculiar about Michael, and he took that as a good sign at the time. Now, he wasn't so sure.

There hadn't been any talking for at least five minutes and Michael found himself fidgeting in his chair. Dave didn't seem to be a mean guy, and sure as hell wasn't as arrogant or smug as John had been, but he was definitely intimidating. His smile was genuine and his voice was a lot like Dwayne's in the sense of tone, but there was a certain air about him. One that said that it wouldn't be a good idea to mess with him and Michael had no intention of doing or saying anything that might piss the larger man off.

"Well, everything seems in order," Dave flashed him a smile before he continued with, "and you did well in the interview. Better, actually, than most of the people I've already talked to. You've got the job kid. Although, you already had it to begin with."

"Thank you, sir." Michael felt relieved to know that he'd be closer to Dwayne and he told himself that it was strictly because he had an assignment to do. Dave smiled at him.

"I know what you must be thinking: Dwayne had a hand in this. Actually, when it comes to my own personal assistant, I don't take anyone's opinion into account aside from my own. And to me, you seem to know what you're doing and you appear to be responsible and dependable. That's what I need." Dave got up and stuffed Michael's application into a file of some sort before turning to face him.

"Now, I've already explained what you'll be doing, but let me go over it again. I'm the head accountant for this company and, as a result, I have a lot of work and responsibilities to take care of. You'll be helping me manage and do it all. Now, that being said, Thanksgiving is coming up and our company does this big to do for the local charities. I'll be putting you on that assignment. You'll be working with Evan, who is one of our best and hardest workers. You'll get along great. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds great." Dave smiled.

"Good. Let me show you around."

Michael wasn't entirely sure if he'd like this job or not, but Dave seemed to be a nice guy and he'd be closer to Dwayne, so he'd give it a try.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update this story. I'm currently on winter break so, hopefully, I'll be able to update more. If not, then I apologize ahead of time. Anyway, here's the next chapter! R&R. Enjoy!

**On the Corner of First and Amistad**

**Chapter Five: Connection**

Dwayne was beyond glad when the day had finally come to an end. His mind had been working in overdrive, trying desperately to concentrate on his work and Vince whenever he'd come into his office to speak with him. However, all of his thoughts, time and energy were spent on his family. On occasion, his mind would wander to John and Mike, but it mostly stayed on his family. Memories, good and bad, brought back the pain and the guilt that Dwayne had been harboring for a long time now.

Vince noticed his mood change and so did Beth, but only the latter confronted him about it. Dwayne just told her that he didn't want to talk about it and, although she pouted in protest to his wishes, she complied. An hour before lunch, he got a call from Dave and he sighed, feeling a little bit relieved. Mike got the job, as though there was any doubt, and he was about to show the younger man around. Afterwards, Dave had told him, he'd send Mike home in a cab and then head out to lunch. He didn't want Mike to leave just yet, but Dave told him that he wasn't going to start him until Monday anyway, so what was the point in him staying? Feeling a bit defeated and kind of lonely, he said his good-bye and hung up.

Mike…

The younger man certainly was an enigma. There was still so much about him that Dwayne didn't know and that fact frightened him a little bit. What frightened him even more though was the fact that he actually _wanted_ to get to know Mike. Hell, he wanted to do more than just that with him, but he squashed those feelings down. Considering that he still wasn't over John yet, it wouldn't be wise to jump head first into a relationship with Mike. Besides, there was always the possibility that Mike didn't feel the same way about him.

Sighing to himself, Dwayne gathered up his stuff and made his way out of his office. He was so glad that the day was over and done with. Going home and getting a drink was all he needed to clear away the thoughts and feelings that plagued him and brought him down into the deepest depths of his own private hell. As he locked his office up, he turned and did a double take. Standing with Beth in front of her desk was Mike, and they were grinning at him. Beth winked at Dwayne, and he was so glad that Mike didn't catch that. If he had, Lord knows what awkward conversation would ensue because of it.

"Mike…I see you've met Beth." Beth giggled and smiled at him innocently.

"Well, you see, I kind of picked him up before he could be sent away by Dave. I took him out to lunch and he's been keeping me company ever since." Mike nodded in agreement.

"Didn't Vince ask what you two were up to?" Mike chimed in and he shared a brief look with Beth before turning his blue eyed gaze back to Dwayne.

"Yes, he did, and Beth broke out in fake tears and sobs. It was great. Mr. McMahon apologized and left. You've hired a genius, Dwayne. By the way, Mr. McMahon seems kind of…strict. Has he always been like that?" Dwayne took few moments to let everything sink in before he gave them a slight grin and laugh.

"No, that's just the way he walks. Come on; let's get out of here. I could use a drink."

…

Michael knew that Dave had told him that he was free to go home, but he couldn't. Not without Dwayne. It didn't feel right being at the house without him, even though Michael didn't need to be with him to fulfill his duties. But it did make his assignment a lot easier. That's what he kept telling himself, anyway.

It didn't make a lot of sense to him, these feelings he was developing. When in the Afterlife, he had never experienced such sensations when in the company of others, not even his closest friends. But as soon as his eyes met Dwayne's, he felt an instant connection, almost as though he was meant to be there and be with him. However, that just was not possible. How could it be? Guards were different from normal humans in some way, shape, or form. And even though Michael had been sent to earth and had a solid body, he was still a Guard. In his mind, that made him different from Dwayne, who was a human who had no idea that the Afterlife even existed.

So these feelings he was experiencing were incredibly ridiculous and unfounded. That's what he told himself, of course. Michael needed to focus on his assignment and not on the feelings that stirred whenever he even thought about Dwayne. Beth certainly didn't help matters either. When she found him standing outside, debating on whether or not to reenter the building, she went up to him and introduced herself. After giving her his name, she smiled and a knowing gleam shined in her eyes.

"Oh. So you're Mike, huh?"

That was the first thing she said and Michael felt his face flushing a little bit. Why, he didn't really know or understand, but it made Beth nod, almost as though she had confirmed her suspicions or something on the like. Much to his surprise, she treated him to lunch and hammered him with so many questions that Michael thought his brain would explode. Where was he from? When did he graduate? Why didn't he go to college? Did he keep in touch with his family? What were his hobbies? Who were his past love interests and why didn't they last?

By the time it was all said and done, Michael felt extremely embarrassed, frazzled, and shook up. He wasn't used to so much questioning and he had some difficulty keeping up with everything he was telling Beth. If he faltered or contradicted himself, she didn't catch it, and if she did, then she didn't mention it. After they had finished with their lunch, they returned to the building and Beth asked Michael to keep her company until Dwayne came out of his office to leave for the day. Being in her presence for so long allowed Michael to become familiar and comfortable with Beth and by the time Dwayne had emerged from his office to go home, he was incredibly comfortable with her. She wasn't mean or nasty or critical; actually, she was extremely easy to get along with and she seemed to like him, which Michael was grateful for. Watching over Dwayne and guiding him would be difficult if Beth disliked him or suspected that something was off.

Regardless of the fact that Michael enjoyed hanging out with Beth, he was more grateful for the fact that he was still in the building and didn't have to leave Dwayne alone. It made doing his job a lot easier. Or so he told himself.

"So, you and Beth met and talked. About me?" Michael looked over at Dwayne when he asked the question. The man had been tense and his smiles and comments had been tight and reluctant, despite his attempts at trying to appear calm and collected.

"Actually, she grilled me to death about, well, me. No wonder you hired her; she's sharp as a tack." Dwayne chuckled softly and Michael knew that it was genuine and not forced.

"Beth certainly is something else. So, she asked you a bunch of questions, did she? She must think something is going on between us…" Michael's stomach flutter and he forced out a laugh. There was nothing going on between them…was there?

"That's funny. We just met; how can there be anything between us aside from awkward friendship or something?" Dwayne nodded and Michael knew that his mind was on other things aside from their relationship status.

"Well, there is love at first sight, but I don't believe in that. Not nowadays, anyway." Michael looked back at him, curiosity apparent on his face.

"Why is that?" Dwayne shrugged.

"Well…with John, it had sort of been love at first sight and look at where we are now." Michael nodded in understanding and he patted Dwayne gently on the back in an attempt to calm the man. He knew that something was going on with Dwayne and he needed some sort of support.

"But that's not your fault, Dwayne. The choices John made are his alone and you can't blame yourself for them." Dwayne's grip on the steering wheel tightened and Michael could feel his temper rise.

"Yeah but there must have been something wrong with me to make him go that far. Besides, we did rush into the relationship and it's just stupid and childish to believe in things like love at first sight."

"It's not stupid and childish. If you say it was love at first sight, then I believe you. I've only known you for a little while, but I can tell that you're not someone who rushes into things on a whim. You felt _something_ for John, something strong and that stood out, in order for you to strike up a relationship with him in no time."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Mike."

"Yes, I do." It was in Dwayne's file, after all. Dwayne let out a frustrated growl as he pulled into the driveway and parked his car. Then, he turned to Michael and the pain, guilt, and regret were so apparent in his dark eyes that it wasn't even funny.

"No, you don't. You have no idea how hard it was to lose my mother six years ago. You have no idea how hard it was to deal with my father's loss, especially when John left me only a few days afterwards for Stephen! And you have no God damn idea what it felt like to lose my only child, my daughter, and my ex wife and best friend in a car accident. You. Have. No. Idea. So shut up, Mike. Just….just shut up."

…

As soon as the words left Dwayne's mouth, he regretted them. His feelings of frustration, sorrow, regret, and guilt had been building up all day and as soon as they saw the first opportunity to release themselves, they took it. And it was Mike who had been attacked and assaulted in such a horrible manner. It wasn't in Dwayne's nature to be cruel and mean, not even to his most disliked enemy. He had always known better than that; hell, his mother and father had raised him better than that!

That thought was what made him feel like shit. Not only had he raised his voice and verbally assaulted Mike, but he had let his parents down. They had always told him not to take his emotions out on someone he cared about; talking calmly and sorting through them was always a better way to go about things. But was Mike someone he cared about? Sure, he felt some sort of connection with the younger man, but was that connection as strong as the one he had with someone he cared about, like Beth? Dwayne didn't need to think hard about that question; he knew that the answer was yes.

Despite the fact that he hadn't known Mike all that well, he did care for the younger man. Aside from his looks and those God forsaken eyes, Dwayne loved the conversations he's had with him. They connected on an intellectual level and Dwayne always felt more calm and more like himself whenever he was around the other man. But now, with him losing his temper somewhat, he probably threw all of that down the drain, and that thought made him extremely sad for some reason. However, Mike didn't say anything for a few seconds and Dwayne felt his sadness and guilt nearly overwhelm him.

And then, he felt warm arms wrap around him and he realized that Mike was hugging him. Tightly. Dwayne blinked and stared down at the younger man, surprised, to say the least. He had exploded at him and had taken his aggression out on Mike, so why was he hugging him? Shouldn't he be offended or upset or _something_? But Mike wasn't shaking with anger and he didn't give off angry or upset vibes. Releasing a shaky breath, Dwayne wrapped his arms around the smaller body and pulled Mike closer to him, even though the seat belts made it a very uncomfortable position.

"I'm sorry, Dwayne… I'm so sorry..."

The words spoken were soft and full of understanding. At first, Dwayne wanted to tell Mike that it was okay; that _he_ should be the one apologizing, but then, a realization hit him. Mike was apologizing for what had been said; he was apologizing because of all the shit Dwayne had been put through. That realization struck him like a ton of bricks and opened the flood gate, allowing his emotions to spill out.

His hold on Mike tightened and, without even realizing it, Dwayne began to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Did all see what R-Truth did to Miz this past Monday? Oh, it was grand. So much derpness and so many ideas came into my mind. Oh, but I'll save them for another time. Here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**On the Corner of First and Amistad**

**Chapter Six: Family**

They stayed in the car for a long time. At least, it seemed like a long time to Michael. In reality, it was probably only a few minutes, maybe even five, but holding Dwayne, letting him cry, hearing his sobs, it all felt as though it continued forever. But he didn't mind it; actually, he knew that Dwayne needed this. He needed to release some of his pent up feelings and Michael was more than happy to help. So, Michael hugged him, held on tight, rubbed his charge's back, and allowed him to cry.

After a little while, Dwayne calmed down and his tears stopped. He slowly began to collect himself and he sighed, his breath caressing Michael's neck, sending shivers all over the Guard's body. Michael mentally shook himself. Now was definitely not the time for his strange feelings and stirrings to come to light. Pushing them away, as far as they'd go, Michael patted Dwayne's back and watched as the man pulled away from him. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were tear stained, but he gave Michael an apologetic smile. Well, as much of one as he could muster at the time. It didn't bother Michael; actually, he would have been worried if Dwayne could smile a real smile after breaking down in such a manner.

Dwayne cleared his throat and Michael gave him a soft, understand smile. The man nodded, looked down, looked up at the house, and then returned his gaze back to Michael.

"I… Um… I'm sorry for…well…for…you know…" Michael's smile dwindled and sadness seeped in. There wasn't anything that Dwayne had to be sorry for. It was all understandable and Dwayne didn't need to feel as though he had to explain himself. Shaking his head, Michael reached out and patted Dwayne's upper arm before pulling away.

"Don't be sorry, Dwayne. You needed to let that out. You needed to release those thoughts and emotions before they started eating you alive. So it's all good. No harm, no foul." Michael gave him a reassuring smile to emphasize his point. Dwayne stared him for a moment before he laughed briefly and shook his head.

"You know, you're not exactly normal."

Confusion took over Michael and he stared at Dwayne with wide blue eyes. Doubt and panic started ebbing inside of him. How could he not appear normal? Michael was one of the top Guards in the Afterlife, so he knew how to pass as a normal human being. What could have given him away? Before he completely lost himself to panic, Michael scowled himself mentally. There was no need to panic or be concerned. Had Dwayne discovered anything that might lead him to believe that there was something incredibly not normal about Michael, he would have said something, right? Right. And, as he had yet to do so in such a serious and alarmed manner, there wasn't anything to worry about, right? Oh, how he hoped he was right.

"What do you mean?" Dwayne got out of the car and Michael followed suit. The man locked the car and closed his door before he turned to face Michael.

"Well, usually, and I'm speaking from experience on this, guys don't like to show their feelings and they aren't usually encouraged to do so by other guys. But you…you're different. In a good way, though. Not a bad way." Michael mentally sighed in relief and he sent Dwayne a slightly quizzical smile.

"Oh? So, I'm different, but not in a bad way?" Dwayne nodded, unlocked the front door, and opened it. He stepped aside and allowed Michael to enter the house before he followed him in and closed the door.

"Yeah. I like your kind of different, though. It's refreshing… You're refreshing, especially after everything that's gone on…" Michael patted him on the back before he started for the kitchen.

"It's all good, Dwayne. I'm going to go make dinner, if that's okay?" Michael looked at him, concern apparent in his eyes. He wasn't just putting on a believable show; he was concerned about the man in front of him. Although he had released a lot of pent up frustration, sorrow, and regret, there were still a lot of emotions hidden within him and he needed to watch out and be careful of those emotions. If he wasn't, they'd destroy him.

"Sure thing. What are you going to make tonight, Mike?" Michael shrugged.

"I don't know yet. I'll rummage through what's in the freezer and see what I can come up with." Michael headed for the kitchen, glad that, for now, Dwayne was okay.

…

Dwayne was embarrassed, so very embarrassed. He had cried his damn heart out like a woman and it had felt…good. Relieving, more than anything, and that feeling was great. But, he had not only cried like a woman but, he had done it in front of a guy he had only known for a few days, if that. Never before had he done such a thing; hell, Beth had only ever seen him cry once and it was the same as what he had just done.

Well, at least he had cried. Lord only knows what would have happened if he turned violent. Dwayne knew that he could hold his own in a fight with little to no problem. However, Mike hadn't been an asshole to him; he was only trying to help him. But for a split second, just a split second, Dwayne wanted to punch something. He had wanted to make something hurt as much as he had been hurting and was still hurting. Regardless of what or who it was that had been dealt that painful blow, he wanted something to hurt.

That feeling faded away into sadness, regret, and pure, unadulterated pain the moment his eyes met Mike's. As soon as his eyes met the blue ones of the younger man sitting beside him, a flood gate opened up and he just…lost it. Unable to control himself, and not really wanting or caring to do so, he embraced the younger man and cried his heart out. Now that it was all said and done, Dwayne felt embarrassed for doing that. Not only because of his words and actions, but because of what Mike had said afterwards, when he had calmed down and had stopped crying.

It was odd to hear a young man say something that Dwayne would have expected an elderly person to say. Someone with great life experience would probably have told Dwayne what Mike had said; someone who had lived a long life and had gone through lessons and experiences that had granted them great wisdom. Mike, however, was not old. He was younger than Dwayne by about ten years or so, give or take a few years, and for him to say such things astounded and surprised Dwayne. Although, it was a pleasant surprise and it brought him some comfort, even if the words didn't extinguish all of the sorrow and guilt that Dwayne still kept locked away inside of him.

Sitting in his usual chair in the living room, he listened as Mike started making dinner. His mind was still blown away by what he had done and what Mike had said when he realized something, something that astounded him even more and made him look over his shoulder at the kitchen.

This felt…normal. Almost as though he had been with Mike for years, had been living with him for years, and had been close to him. Having Mike in the kitchen cooking whatever it was he was cooking for dinner while Dwayne sat in the living room felt as though it were commonplace. As they only met a few days ago, it definitely was not commonplace and it definitely should not have felt as though it were. But it did. It felt so normal and so right. Maybe it was because of his breakdown that he felt this way, but he couldn't help but think that this was how it was supposed to feel and supposed to be.

Shaking his head, Dwayne mentally scolded himself. This was ridiculous. Him feeling this way was ridiculous. How could he be feeling like being here with Mike was normal? Why did he feel as though it were normal? Not only that, but why did it feel relieving to be here, alone, with Mike, a complete stranger? More questions and thoughts plagued his mind and, suddenly, Dwayne pushed them aside. He was feeling more adventurous, more daring, and he didn't care about all of the questions racing through his head. All he wanted to do was bridge the gap that separated himself from Mike. He wanted to expand and strengthen the relationship between Mike and himself. And not only did he want to, but he felt as though he needed to. Perhaps it was just because he was vulnerable or something, but Dwayne knew that his instincts were telling him to do this and he wanted and needed to obey those instincts.

Even if all of his thoughts were being distorted by his emotions and vulnerability, Dwayne made up his mind. He was going to tell Mike about his family and what had happened. The younger man deserved to know why Dwayne freaked out and broke down and Dwayne needed to tell someone who wasn't a close friend or associate about the thoughts that haunted his mind every waking moment.

…

Michael pulled the tuna out of the oven and placed it on a serving plate. He had already set the table and had the mashed potatoes and broccoli already out there; all he needed was the tuna. As he was getting ready to take it out and place it on the dining table, he paused and thought about what he must look like. To a normal human, he must look like the ideal housewife; cooking and setting the table for the man of the house. To a fellow Guard, he'd look like a fool. Cooking and cleaning wasn't what he was sent here to do, but he was doing it anyway. Not only because he liked to cook, but because it would make him appear more normal, like a human, and it would help him keep a normal, low profile.

"Dinner's ready!" Michael returned to the kitchen and filled up two glasses of water. He heard Dwayne walk into the dining room and sit down at the table. With a small smile on his face, he walked out of the kitchen with the two glasses of water and handed Dwayne one.

"Thanks. What did you decide to make?" Michael sat down and smiled proudly.

"Seasoned tuna. I've been told that it's one of my specialties. Try it and tell me what you think." Dwayne grabbed some tuna and placed it on his plate before dishing up the sides. Michael did the same and, as he ate, he observed Dwayne. The man seemed more calm and more determined.

"This is pretty good, Mike. Can't say I'm surprised though. Your stuffed shells were delicious." Michael smiled at him and continued to eat.

"Thank you." Dwayne nodded, paused for a bit, and then spoke up.

"I know that we don't really know each other too well, but I want to change that. Considering what just happened, I think it's only right that I explain why I acted the way I did and what's happened to make me so…"

"Upset?" Michael suggested helpfully. Dwayne nodded at him and sent him a slight grin.

"Yeah, upset. It's a long story, though."

"I've got time." All the time in the world, actually, but Michael didn't say that. It might be taken in the wrong context and, considering what just happened, suspicious and doubt were things that he didn't need focused on him right now.

"I don't know how to start this off, so I'm just going to get right into it." Dwayne took a deep breath and placed his fork down.

"I was close to both of my parents. They were both busy, but we always had time to be a family. I loved them both very much and they loved me just as much back. We were a family, through and through.

"My mom died six years ago. She was very sick and was my biggest supporter. She had always had a sensitive immune system, but she always pulled through and that's what Dad and I both expected. But, she was just too sick and too tired of fighting. It was… It was hard, very…very hard…losing her." Michael saw that there were tears shining brightly in Dwayne's dark eyes, but they didn't fall. Having been a Guard for a while now, Michael hadn't had to deal with lose and pain. Even when he had been alive, he had died before his parents did, so he couldn't relate in that sense. But he had seen his fair share of pain and suffering and he knew what it looked like, and it touched him. It always hit a nerve, seeing people suffer through sorrow, regret, and guilt, especially when it wasn't their fault.

"Three years later, Dad was diagnosed with cancer. And he was just like Mom: a fighter. He fought long and hard, but in the end, he died. He died this year, as a matter of fact. That was a hard blow too, because Dad was my best friend. We got along great and to lose him and Mom was…hard. It brought home the reality that Mom was really dead and that Dad wasn't coming back either." Dwayne laughed a cold, humorless laugh and Michael felt concern rise up within him. It was obvious that talking about this was incredibly hard on the man, but Michael knew that he had to do this. Things could only get better if he did this. At least, that was what he had hoped.

"As if losing my dad wasn't enough, John left me a few days later. He said…he said that he loved me, but that he wasn't in love with me. That he had found someone he actually wanted to be with and love. Can you believe it?" The tears started falling and Michael got up and walked over to, pulling him into a hug. Dwayne hugged him back hard and tight, but Michael didn't say anything. All he did was rub the man's back and listen to his words.

"After being together for nine years, John just up and leaves. And he doesn't even take his crap with him. He just loves to torment me, to make me want him and miss him. That stupid whore… How can he…how can he…?" Dwayne inhaled sharply and Michael felt his entire body shake.

"Not only that, but my ex wife and daughter died in a car accident. What the fuck is up with that? As if I hadn't had a hard enough time with Dad passing away and John up and leaving, they're taken away from me too? What? Am…am I that horrible a person? Have I…done anything to piss someone off upstairs or what? What did I do, Mike? What did I do to deserve this?" Michael rubbed his back and, without even thinking about it, pressed a soft kiss to Dwayne's temple. He felt so bad and he wanted to do something, anything, that would help Dwayne get through this. Opening his mouth, Michael was about to ask him if there was anything he could do when someone knocked on the door.

"Fuck! That must be John…" Michael groaned and loosened his hold on Dwayne.

"Did…did you want me to go and answer that? If you want, I could get rid of him for you." Dwayne looked up at him, his eyes red, puffy, and still filled with tears, and Michael felt a pang of pain stab at his heart at the sight.

"Mike would you…would you please get him out of here? I can't deal with his shit right now." Michael nodded and went to do what Dwayne requested of him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I really wish that I could focus on this story more. I hate updating it so sporadically like I've been doing, but I suppose it can't be helped. Anyway, here's the latest chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**On the Corner of First and Amistad**

**Chapter Seven: Sparks**

Dwayne couldn't help himself. He was upset, an emotional wreck actually, and he had butterflies in his stomach. All because of that one little kiss that Mike had pressed against his temple. It was such a simple, kind gesture, yet it made him nervous and giddy and… God, there were just so many emotions churning inside of him and he couldn't help but feel lost. The fact that John was here didn't help matters whatsoever. Actually, it hurt the situation. John's being here only made Dwayne think of everything that he had told Mike; all of those personal hardships were still fresh in his mind.

As if he needed that.

But even with John and everything else swirling about inside of his mind, Dwayne's primary focus was on Mike's kiss and how soft his lips felt.

…

Michael wanted to kick John. He really, really did. How dare he interrupt such a moment? After all, he was the cause of some of Dwayne's pain and he knew it! And it wasn't as though he absolutely _had_ to come and get his crap today. Before his hand could turn the door knob, Michael stopped. Taking a deep breath, he tried his best to calm himself.

He was getting way too attached. More so than he should and he kind of liked the thought of that. Yes, he was supposed to act like a normal human and whatnot, but the kiss? What was up with that? To be honest, not even he knew. One moment, he was consoling Dwayne, the next he was kissing him, and it felt…normal. Michael sighed. The assignment, above all else, should take top priority. Keeping Dwayne alive and helping him to move on until Sarina gave him the okay was Michael's mission and he had to complete it.

The door bell rang again, and Michael gripped the door knob. Before he could even begin to concentrate on anything else, he needed to get rid of this idiot. Opening the door, Michael couldn't help but take pleasure in the fact that, as soon as John saw him, his face fell and he automatically became annoyed.

"What are you doing, answering the door?" Michael couldn't help but grin and he shrugged nonchalantly. Even if he pissed John off enough that it provoked a physical altercation, Michael knew that he could easily beat the larger man.

"Dwayne asked me to. Got a problem with that?" John clenched his jaw before he force himself to smile. So, he wanted to avoid a scene after all. Good.

"No, not at all. I'm here to pick up the rest of my stuff. Can I talk to Dwayne for a minute?" Michael's grinned widened and he leaned against the door frame, shaking his head.

"Nope. He's not feeling too well – headache – and he wanted me to tell you to come back some other time. Since you're an understanding individual, he knew you wouldn't have a problem with that." John stared at him and Michael knew without a shadow of a doubt that the man was angry. Although he was still smiling his forced smile, his eyes were fiery with anger and scorn and Michael couldn't help but laugh. Well, he would have laughed. Now was not the time to start a fight.

"I see. Well, then, I suppose I'll come back some other time." Michael nodded.

"That would probably be the best thing to do. Dwayne will give you a call as to when you're allowed back over to get your stuff." John's smile disappeared and he ground his teeth together. He looked as though he was about to say something, but then he stopped.

"Until then."

John sent one last glare at Michael before he started towards Stephen, who was waiting in the car. Michael closed the door and released a soft laugh. That man had issues. He was such a narcissistic jerk off that it wasn't even funny. But he wasn't sent here to help John out with his attitude issues. His main priority until the assignment was complete was Dwayne. Making sure that the man who gave so much and who was so important moved on and lived through this stage in his life was all that actually matter. Not John. Not Stephen. And certainly not his feelings.

Locking the door, Michael returned to the dining room and sat down. Although it had been a few minutes, the food wasn't too cool and Michael knew that they were both still hungry. Dwayne was staring at him with a grin on his face, but Michael was trying his best not to notice. Despite himself though, he found himself smiling and he looked up into the dark eyes of the man he was supposed to watch out for and look over.

"So, what all did you tell John?" Michael shrugged and took a bite of his tuna before he continued.

"That you weren't feeling well and that you'd give him a call when he was allowed to come back for his stuff." Dwayne's grin widened and Michael could help but notice how handsome and vibrant he looked when he smiled.

"I bet he didn't like that." With a shrug, Michael finished off his mashed potatoes.

"He didn't, but I don't really care, to be honest with you. You weren't in any mood for company and he should respect that, all things considered."

"I'm in the mood now…" It was such a soft whisper that, had Michael been an actual human, he wouldn't have heard it. But he did hear it and it sent shivers down his spine, which both excited and frightened him. Mentally shrugging it off, he ignored it and looked up at Dwayne's plate, happy to see that the man had eaten his fill.

"Did you like the tuna?" Dwayne stared at him, his eyes slightly glazed over, and Michael fidgeted in his seat. The look the man was giving him made his body react in a way that it had never reacted before, and it scared him.

"Dwayne?" A few seconds passed before the man blinked rapidly a few times before he looked down at his plate and then back up at Michael. Giving him a sheepish grin, he nodded and stood up, picking his plate up.

"Yeah, I did. You were right: you're tuna is pretty damn good. The best I've ever had, as a matter of fact." Michael smiled at him, pleased to hear that Dwayne had enjoyed his cooking.

"Good! I'm glad. Hey, leave your plate. I'll clear the table. Why don't you relax a little bit? After the day you've had, you probably deserve it, huh?" Dwayne stretched and yawned before he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I'll go take a shower. Are you sure you don't need any help?" Michael nodded and he took Dwayne's plate from him.

"I'm sure. Now go."

With Dwayne gone, Michael could focus on reeling in his emotions. He wasn't naïve or a fool and he knew that, on some level, Dwayne found him attractive, but nothing could happen. They lived in two completely different worlds. Nothing could happen, right?

…

Dwayne turned the water onto the coldest setting that he could, trying to get his of his erection. Listening to Mike shoo John away, watching him as he walked from and back to the dining room, hell just watching him eat, made him want to do things to the younger man. Like, throw him onto his bed and make sweet, passionate love to him until the sun came up the next morning. Just the thought of Mike beneath him, shuddering and moaning, his hands caressing and touching him, made him harder than a diamond.

Yes, he was emotionally compromised and, yes, he could blame his thoughts and erection on that. However, he knew very well that that just wasn't the only reason. From the get go, he had been attracted to Mike. The younger man was beautiful, with the most gorgeous sun kissed skin and those pouty lips… And those eyes! Those beautiful, breath-taking eyes. John's eyes paled in comparison to Mike's. Dwayne knew damn well what was going on with him, even though, on some level, he felt guilty for it.

He had been caught. It was instant and automatic and it scared him to death, but there it was. Dwayne had been caught by an angel with the most kissable, pouty lips and the most bright, expressive blue eyes. Sure, he felt guilty because of his attraction; after all, it hadn't been that long ago since John broke up with him and his ex died. But he couldn't help himself; Mike just…made him feel alive again. Wanted. Needed. And he liked that. A lot.

With one hand on the shower wall, Dwayne wrapped his other hand around his dick and started pumping. His eyes closed and he released a needy moan. Images flew in and out of his mind. Some of his ex wife, others of John, but it was Mike whose face was most seen and Dwayne couldn't help but allow his mind to wander. Fantasies played inside his mind and, before he even registered what was happening, he came, crying out loud and panting softly. Leaning his head against the shower wall, he stared down as the water ran down the drain.

Grabbing a wash cloth, he started to clean himself. He was so fucking confused that it was pathetic. On one hand, he wanted Mike. He was attracted to Mike and he wanted to be with him. But on the other hand, he felt guilty because it felt as though he ought to be single for a little while longer. Maybe it was just his emotions playing tricks on him along with his old fashioned upbringing.

After rinsing himself off, he got out of the shower and dried himself off. Before he left the bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked so tired and so unlike himself that it shocked him. Sighing heavily, Dwayne leaned on the sink and gazed at his reflection a moment longer. His thoughts, of course, drifted back to Mike. Perhaps they were only ever meant to be friends, but how would he know if he didn't give it a try?

Nodding to himself, Dwayne made up his mind then and there. What will be, will be, and if fate somehow allows them to become more than friends, then who was he to deny fate what it has already foretold? Besides, he kind of liked the thought of being with Mike and being more than friends.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he left the bathroom and entered his bedroom. Hopefully, with any luck, Mike would feel the same way. If not, then they'd remain friends. What's the worst that could happen?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I like me some Dwayne/Mike. There's not enough of it out there, in my opinion. Here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**On the Corner of First and Amistad**

**Chapter Eight: Confrontation**

Weeks had passed since Michael first began his assignment and he could definitely see improvement in Dwayne and his attitude. For one, he wasn't as sad and as guilt ridden as he had been when Michael first arrived. And he had more energy than before. The change was obvious to everyone around them and Michael couldn't help but feel proud that his influence and guidance were getting Dwayne back on track and where he needed to be.

But was it all _just_ because of his guidance and influence, or was there something else there that was helping Dwayne move on? Michael wasn't an idiot; he knew that there were…feelings developing between the two of them. Stirrings, actually; feelings developed after time and they hadn't been in each other's lives for there to be feelings yet. But, whenever Michael's train of thought ended up on what he was experiencing with Dwayne, he couldn't help but think that maybe there _was_ something there aside from just a mild stirring. Shaking his head, Michael wiped down the counter and straightened up the coffee cups.

He was working at the coffee shop and it was almost closing time. They had been pretty busy earlier in his shift, but the business had slowed down and allowed for his mind to wander. And, as it turned out, they wandered back to Dwayne. Always, whenever he had time to think and ponder, his thoughts would turn to Dwayne. It was ridiculous and unprofessional and stupid and childish and…and…and everything he wanted to have. Michael had never had a special someone before he died and he had never had sex either. As a Guard, he was kept pretty busy and he had little time for such follies, which meant that he had remained virtuous for his entire existence. Since he never had sex, he had never missed it, but now… Now his body was waking up and crying out with these cravings that frightened him. It wasn't normal and he wished that they would just disappear.

But they weren't going to disappear. He knew that much and he also knew what his body was craving. However, he refused to even think the words inside of his own mind, and he sure as hell wasn't going to say them out loud. Thinking about it, admitting to it, meant that it was real and he wasn't going to admit that. What he needed to admit to was that he wasn't putting enough focus on his assignment. If he didn't start working harder, then things may go array.

…

Dwayne was glad to be home. After the long day he had had and that dinner with the company's top investors, he was completely drained. But he wasn't in a bad mood or anything of the sort. Actually, he felt fine, aside from being tired. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that, while driving home, he kept thinking about how he'd finally get to see Mike after going almost all day without seeing him.

Usually, Dwayne tried to go out to lunch with the younger man and Beth, but he had been so swamped with work and phone calls and the like that he had completely skipped out on lunch. The dinner wasn't optional, but he was glad that it was with familiar faces, all of whom had always been nice and understanding. They had been exceptionally so when condolences of his father's passing came up, which was why Dwayne wanted the dinner to be over and done with. It was because of the mention of his father's passing and not his desire to see Mike that made Dwayne want to up and leave the restaurant. However, he stuck it out and it had all ended on a high note.

Unlocking the front door, Dwayne stepped inside and removed his jacket and shoes. The kitchen light was on and he could hear Mike in the kitchen, doing something. A tired smile spread across his face and he made his way towards the kitchen, wondering what the younger man was up to. Mike poked his head through the kitchen doorway and he smiled when he saw Dwayne. That damn smile, coupled with those eyes, made Dwayne want to kiss the younger man, to embrace him and consume him and never let him go. And although he had no intentions of acting on those desires, he wouldn't deny them either.

"Hey. You're home late." Dwayne nodded and walked into the kitchen. There was a bowl of ice cream on the counter and a spoon beside it. Mike was standing by the sink, washing and drying dishes, and when he saw Dwayne eye the bowl, he smiled and nodded.

"I figured you could use a little pick me up after a long day." Dwayne's smile widened.

"Yeah, I could. Thank you. And I had a dinner to go to after work. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was so busy that I didn't have the time."

"It's okay. I understand. You're the figure head of the company, among other things, so it's only natural that you'll be extremely busy and have a full schedule. Just don't forget to relax and take it easy every once in a while, though." Dwayne picked up the bowl of ice cream and began to eat.

"I suppose… This ice cream is really good." Mike sent him a grin and dried the last of the pots before he dried his hands and hung the towel up.

"Glad to hear. I found an ice cream maker in one of your cupboards and I decided to experiment a little." Dwayne paused and looked at him.

"Experiment?" Mike nodded and his grin widened.

"Yeah. I never made ice cream before and I wasn't sure how it would turn out. It looks like the chocolate turned out fine. I tried some and I thought it was good. What do you think, though?"

"You really want my opinion?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not the only one who eats in this house, you know. And I know that you won't lie to me just to make me feel good." Dwayne laughed.

"You're right, Mike. And I must say that this ice cream is pretty good." At that, Mike's eyes lit up and Dwayne's breath hitched. Mike's eyes looked amazing all the time, but when he was happy, excited, or laughing they shone even brighter than ever and made him look angelic. The sight was simply breathtaking.

"Really?"

"Really really. It's creamier and has more taste than store bought ice cream. I really like it." Mike smiled and Dwayne felt his own smile widen. The younger man looked so beautiful, and yet handsome all at once. He wanted to kiss him, to taste him, and to devour him, but he didn't do anything. Instead, he ate his ice cream and washed out the bowl when he was finished.

Afterwards, they sat in the living room, watched some TV, and talked before Mike went upstairs to shower and go to bed. Dwayne remained down stairs for an hour or so more before he too retired for the evening. His shower consisted of what was becoming the norm for him: a jerk off session followed by the actual cleansing of his body from a hard day of work. Prior to meeting Mike, he wasn't like this. Now, his thoughts turned to Mike whenever they had the chance and he found that his body was responding more and more eagerly with each passing day. At times, it would surprise and shock him; after all of the people he loved and loss in such a short amount of time, he was acting like a love struck teenage boy.

Perhaps he was over thinking things. Perhaps he needed to let things run their course. Maybe it was time for him to let things go, to let his guilt and regret go. But Dwayne wasn't sure. He just didn't know if it would be worth it. What if Mike didn't want him back? What if things went sour for them? Could he handle another John? No, he couldn't. But was Mike anything like John? No, he wasn't. Even if things didn't last, Mike would tell him and talk to him about it, right? Right. Or, rather, that's what Dwayne hoped. Even if he wasn't sure what he wanted, Dwayne figured that he'd just go with the flow. What will be, will be and who was he to try and change what was meant to be?

After he was showered and dried, he returned to his room and put on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. Yawning, he rolled is shoulders, trying to ease his body into a state of calm and relaxation. Leaving his room, he returned to the bathroom to brush his teeth quickly before heading downstairs for a glass of water. With his drink in hand, he climbed the stairs and was about to enter his bedroom when Mike came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a white t-shirt and boxers and he looked positively gorgeous. Dwayne stared at the younger man, whose hair was a little messed up, and he felt compelled to touch him, to kiss him, to do something, anything, to him. Mike must have felt his intense gaze on him because he looked up when he was done yawning and smiled sleepily at him.

"Hey, Dwayne." His voice, soft yet hoarse from sleep, called to him and Dwayne felt himself crossing the few feet between them.

"Dwayne?"

Mike's voice held concern and worry for him and Dwayne's heart skipped a beat. At least he knew for certain that Mike cared for him, as a friend if nothing else, and he found that he couldn't stop himself. He backed Mike up against the wall and Dwayne could feel the younger man's body heat radiating from him. Before Mike could open his mouth, Dwayne bent his head and pressed his lips to Mike's. The kiss was intense, full of hidden passion and longing. It didn't last very long and all too soon, they broke apart, both of them surprised and dazed about what had just happened. Dwayne recovered before Mike did and he kissed the smaller man once again, pleased to hear a soft, needy moan escape from Mike.

He felt arms wrap around his neck, bringing him closer and Dwayne's own arms snaked around Mike's waist, pulling him close. His brain was completely focused on the here and now, on Mike and how well his body fit against his own, and on those soft, pouty lips. Dwayne pressed Mike against the wall as they continued to make out, happy to find that Mike was just as eager as he was. Mike broke the kiss and bared his neck to Dwayne, and he took full advantage of it, kissing, nibbling, and marking the untainted skin as his and his alone. However, their heated session didn't late as long as he had hoped, because Mike's grip on his shoulders loosened as he came to his senses and spoke.

"Dwayne…stop…" At that, all movement ceased. Dwayne's heart was thundering loudly in his chest and his dark eyes were blown with lust and surprise. Surprise at being told to stop what he had been doing and that he had actually managed to stop. Reality came crashing in and Dwayne let go of Mike at once.

"I…I'm… I'm sorry." Without another word, he turned and entered his bedroom, closed the door and locked it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**On the Corner of First and Amistad**

**Chapter Nine: Together**

Michael didn't get any sleep that night. His mind was racing with too many thoughts, too many emotions, that he couldn't handle or understand. Dwayne had kissed him. No, not just that; they had made out like horny teenagers. And he had responded! Enthusiastically at that. Hell, he had all but thrown himself at Dwayne and part of him liked it.

Really liked it.

Part of him wanted to grab onto Dwayne, grip his muscular torso, and give into his every request and demand. That part of him wanted to give into all of the feelings and thoughts of desire that Michael had tried so hard to deny and keep locked away. But they had all surfaced when he responded to the kisses that Dwayne planted on his lips. His lips still tingled, even though it was almost four thirty in the morning. It wasn't just his lips that craved Dwayne's kisses; his entire body craved the man. Now that it had had a taste, however small it had been, it wanted more and that frightened Michael. This was a whole new experience for him and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

The part of him that was fighting to stay focused on the assignment was screaming in rage at him. Michael was one of the top Guards in the Afterlife. Sarina herself had hand chosen him for his assignment and he couldn't let her down…or let Dwayne down. After all, the entire purpose for the assignment was to get Dwayne back on track; if Michael lost focus and gave into his carnal desires and urges, he'd technically be failing Dwayne, even though the man had no idea that there was an Afterlife, an Academy, the Guard, or Sarina. So what was he going to do? Was there anything he could do that would repair the damage that had been done? Was there even any damage to beginning with? What was he going to do?

_Go to him._

Michael was hit hard in the gut by an unseen force, a force that he knew all too well, a force that many often called instinct. It was Sarina. She was telling him, if only through feelings and thoughts, that he should go to Dwayne. Perhaps she wanted him to talk to Dwayne about everything. Perhaps the damage wasn't too severe. Whatever her reason was, Michael wasn't going to ignore it or her; the consequences of doing so would be dire, both for Dwayne now and for Michael later on when he'd return to the Afterlife.

Getting up off of the bed, he left his room and made his way down the hall to Dwayne's. He concentrated, searching, looking to see if the man was in his room. When he found that he wasn't, he made his way downstairs, and smiled softly when he saw Dwayne sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together underneath his chin. Dwayne appeared to be in deep thought and Michael knew exactly what he was thinking about. Michael treaded down the last remaining steps softly and sat down beside Dwayne. The man looked up at him briefly, sadness, longing, and desire evident in his dark eyes. Seeing such emotions made Michael's breath hitch, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he gave Dwayne a soft smile and waited patiently for him to speak.

Finally, after a good five minutes or so, Dwayne did speak and his voice, that deep voice, made Michael shiver. He tried to suppress it, but he couldn't and he knew that Dwayne caught it.

"I…I'd like to tell you that I didn't mean it. That I wasn't thinking and that I had no idea what I was doing. But that would all be a lie." Dwayne's dark eyes met his own blue ones and the raw emotions that were clearly there made his heartache.

"For a while now, all I've been able to think about is you. You're always on my mind, day and night. At first, I thought it was because of how we first met, but now, I know better." Dwayne sighed and leaned back, his eyes tearing away from Michael's and focusing on the wall opposite of the couch.

"I want you, Mike. I want to be with you. I want to hold your hand, hug you, kiss you, make love to you. I want to do all of those things and more with you more than I wanted to do those things with John or my ex wife. I tried to deny it, and when I couldn't, I tried to hide it, but I don't want to hide it anymore." Michael didn't know what to say and he didn't have time to say anything because Dwayne continued to talk, his voice thick with emotion.

"I know that we haven't known each other for a long time. And I know that I may very well be setting myself up for disaster later on. But I want to do this. I want to be with you. That is…if you want to be with me?" Dwayne turned back to face him and the look on his face, a look full of hope, of desire, of pure, unadulterated want, made up his decision for him.

"Would you… Do you want to be with me…Mike?" Before he could even stop himself, Michael felt his mouth open and he heard his own reply.

"I…"

…

Dwayne knew that he was taking a huge risk, a risk that could bite him in the ass and completely and utterly destroy him. A small part of his brain was telling him that he was a dumbass, a complete fool, to have admitted so much to a pair of pouty lips and big, blue eyes. However, another part of him, a larger part, told him that this was right. It felt right. They were right. Right about this, right for each other, and things could only look up from here.

Maybe he was being overly optimistic. Maybe he was diving into this whole thing blind as a bat and with little to no common sense. But, to be frank, Dwayne didn't give two shits. All he knew was that being with Mike, kissing him and embracing him, felt right. He had never felt so right, so normal and unafraid with anyone else before. John had never made him feel like this. Actually, he always felt as though he had certain standards that he had to live up to when he was with John. And his ex wife was more like his best friend than a lover or a partner. Mike was different from them, however, and he knew that they were right for each other. Dwayne didn't know how he knew, but he just did, and at that moment, he wasn't going to question it.

"…Do you want to be with me…Mike?"

Those blue eyes, so bright and big, stared at him and Dwayne could see that there was love, or something, reflected in them. As he started into them, waiting for Mike's answer, he found that he couldn't breathe. His heart was thundering loudly in his chest, blocking out any other sound. He watched as Mike opened his mouth and started to speak, and he knew that he should have never poured his heart out to the younger man.

"I… I do… I want to be with you. If you'll have me, that is."

All other sound came rushing back to him. He could breathe again and he knew that he was smiling wide and brightly at the younger man. Before he even thought to do so, he reached out and pulled Mike into a hug, his lips pressing soft kisses to his hair. Mike hugged him back and his heart started beating like a jack rabbit. The hug ended and they pulled away, staring into each other's eyes. Then, Dwayne licked his lips and closed the space between them, kissing those pouty lips that he had kissed mere hours before hand.

…

Michael yawned and cuddled next to Dwayne's body. The other man's muscular arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. His body heat absorbed into Michael and filled him with warmth and glee.

The night before, or, rather, very early in the morning, had been a ground breaking event in his opinion. Although all they did was share a kiss, one passionate, devouring kiss, it was so much more. Their kiss made their relationship a reality, a finalization that brought home all of their feelings and thoughts and rolled them into one simple gesture. It was nice; more than nice, actually. It was wonderful and Michael had wanted to continue kissing Dwayne. However, they were both tired and in need of sleep, so Dwayne ushered them both upstairs and into his bedroom.

Which was where they were right now. Michael was mostly awake, but Dwayne was in the state that was half awake and half asleep and he looked so peaceful that it wasn't funny. He had never seen the other man look so at peace and relaxed and just plain happy. The sun shining through the windows only made him look more angelic, more surreal and peaceful. Unable to help himself, and not really wanting to stop himself anyway, Michael cuddled closer to him, basking in Dwayne's warmth and comfort.

Everything felt so right, so normal. There was no voice, small or large, that was telling him or yelling at him to stop what he was doing and focus on the assignment. Was this what Sarina had wanted when she told him to go to Dwayne? Perhaps, but until it was time for him to return to the Afterlife, he wouldn't know. At the thought of going back, Michael's heart quenched and sadness and fear crept in. Now that he was with Dwayne, he didn't want to go anywhere. In Michael's mind, his place, his rightful place, was with Dwayne and he didn't want to leave him regardless of the consequences that he might incur.

But deep down, he knew that he'd have to go back to the Afterlife. Regardless of his wishes, once the assignment had been completed, Sarina would bring him back….but back to where? Home? Michael had always considered the Afterlife as his home, but now, as he laid in the bed with Dwayne's arms wrapped around him, he felt as though he had truly found his home. But that really didn't matter; home or not, once the assignment was finished, Sarina would bring Michael home even if he didn't want to return.

It was the first time that Michael didn't want to return to the Afterlife. It was the first time that he didn't want to finish an assignment, because finishing his assignment would mean that he would have to leave Dwayne, and that was something he didn't want to do. For the first time since before he could remember, Michael had absolutely no idea what he was going to do or where he could even start, and that scared the hell out of him.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, things are winding down. There's not much left to tell. There's going to be a chapter or two after this one, I think. I'm still not sure at this point. Anyway, thanks for all of the support! I'm glad that you guys like this story and find it interesting. R&R. Enjoy!

**On the Corner of First and Amistad**

**Chapter Ten: Doubt**

Days passed. Weeks. And although nothing had changed, everything had changed. Small gestures, comments, entire conversations, all of which had been so…simple, now held an entirely different meaning. Smiles, small and shy, were exchanged and there was a lightness between them, as though nothing could bring them back down to earth.

But nothing lasts forever. Not for humans, at least. Sarina knew that all too well.

As she observed Michael and Dwayne from her office, she knew that the assignment would soon be complete. Michael would return very soon. Perhaps too soon. She felt sorry for them both. They were soul mates, and not even she could deny that. Tearing them apart would be devastating for all parties involved. There was so easy way around it or alternative option. It had to be done.

It _had_ to be done…

…

Dwayne had never been happier in his entire life. Even though so much had happened to him over the past year, being with Mike made him…feel. The sadness, guilt, and regret that had been plaguing him for so long, were beginning to disappear. His heart and soul felt considerably lighter and he thought that, maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to overcome all of his doubts, confusion, and fear that he's clutched to like a security blanket for so long.

Mike was far more understand than John had ever been and Dwayne couldn't help but feel thankful that his ex left him the way he had. If John hadn't, then Dwayne might have never confessed how he felt to Mike and they would have never started their relationship. But, things had worked out, for the better in his opinion, and they were both happy.

Beth, naturally, was the first one they told about their new founded relationship. Of course, she more or less guessed as they were walking towards her desk. Her squeal of delight and joyfulness caused a lot of people out in the hall, and even some in their offices, to look between her and them, but Beth didn't care. She was too focused on gushing about how adorable they looked together and how perfectly they fit one another. After giving them both hugs, Beth returned to her desk, grinning like the Cheshire Cat and watched as they both entered Dwayne's office.

They talked for a little while before Mike left to begin his own job. Somehow, and Dwayne blames this entirely on Evan, the entire accounting pen found out and Dave called him up, congratulating him. Dwayne shared a nice conversation with his long time friend, since they hadn't had the time to do so, which ended in Dave asking him if he had gotten any yet. Blushing and somewhat flustered, Dwayne gave him a firm no in response and hung up, Dave's laughter resounding from the phone the entire time.

Although it was embarrassing, Dwayne knew that his friends were just happy to see that he was with someone who made him happy. He knew that they worried about him and he felt bad that they had, but there wasn't much he could have done to ease their concern. Even now, now that he had struck up his relationship with Mike, his thoughts would, if only very briefly, return to his father, his ex wife and daughter, and even to John, and he would wonder if there had been more he could have done. Usually, he only did that late at night, when he couldn't sleep. However, Mike always had the best timing, because he'd roll over, open his beautiful blue eyes, and grasp Dwayne's hand with his own. The gesture, although so small and simple, made all the difference and it allowed him to find the peace of mind he needed to get some sleep.

To Dwayne, there was no doubt about it. Mike was changing his life for the better. The younger man was giving him comfort, love, and, more importantly, hope. All of which were allowing him to move onto better pastures.

Yes, Mike was definitely changing his life.

…

Michael knew the exact date of when he was to return to the Afterlife.

One night, after getting home from working at the coffee shop, he had started to make something quick and easy for dinner, and it had hit him. Much like that night when he was debating whether or not to go to Dwayne after their hallway kisses, Sarina's touch on him was sudden, forceful, and unyielding. The single thought that ran through his mind when it hit him was plain, ordinary, but it said so much and held so much meaning to it that it nearly knocked Michael to his feet.

_It is time._

He wasn't stupid. Sure, Michael had only been a Guard for a few decades, hardly a long stretch compared to other Guards, like Phil, but he had been highly praised and thought of. Even before he had been sent down into the human world in his new, human form, Michael had known that his time here wasn't going to last. It would be brief and short term, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to change that. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less.

His time with Dwayne, both as his friend and as his boyfriend, had been brief, too brief, for Michael's liking and he desperately wanted to remain where he was. However, that wasn't a possibility. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't run; even if he did, Sarina would find him and he'd still be returned to the Afterlife. And he couldn't hide; how could one hide from someone who was all seeing and all knowing?

Besides, Michael couldn't be selfish. His wish to remain was a selfish one. Although he wanted to remain here and be with Dwayne, he had completed his assignment. Dwayne had moved on and away from dangerous thoughts that would destroy his life. While he still had a dark cloud looming within the depths of his mind, it wasn't threatening or dangerous. No matter what happened to Dwayne next, he would survive. He would thrive. He would move on. And who was Michael to want to deny him of that right?

The answer was simple: Michael was a Guard. One of the most highly regarded and thought of Guards at that, despite how long he had been in such a position. Above any and all else, his top priority would always be to the souls he was to watch over and guide. Dwayne was one of those souls, and Michael had fulfilled his duties. There was nothing else he could do for the man. Not now, not when the assignment had been completed and Sarina was ordering him back at a specific date and time.

However, that didn't stop Michael from having his doubts. He wasn't all seeing and all knowing like Sarina, but he didn't have to be in order to know that his leaving would hurt Dwayne. Granted, he didn't know how much damage would occur, but he knew that it wouldn't be easy for the man to bounce back. Dwayne had managed to move on from the guilt and regret he had felt for his father's, ex wife's, and child's passing. He had moved on from the negativity that John had instilled in him when he walked out on him.

Now all he had to do was learn how to say good-bye.

Michael hated good-byes. They were always so sad and so…final. And sometimes, people couldn't handle them. However, if there was one thing he learned from his time being a Guard, it was that when one door closed, another opened. There was always a window of opportunity within every crisis. There was always, always hope, even within the darkest tunnel. Hope was always there, even if it was unrecognizable.

Knowing that there was always another door, that there was always hope, allowed Michael to accept that his assignment was over and that he'd be returning to the Afterlife sooner rather than later. He had a job to do and he had finished his job, so now, it was time for him to go home. Michael should have been happy about going home, but instead, he felt sad and empty. Home… The Afterlife had always been his home before this assignment, but now, it didn't seem much like home to him. Actually, the only place that seemed and felt like home to him was wherever he had been with Dwayne. Dwayne was his home and it pained him to know that he'd be leaving that home, that sanctuary, that lovely paradise.

After he had managed to accept the fact that his assignment was over and that he'd be returning to the Afterlife, Michael found how he'd be leaving to be quite comical. In a way, it was comical and poetic and it was just like Sarina. He had, quite literally, been dropped onto the street and had found Dwayne right away. Before introductions were even exchanged, Dwayne had saved his human form from being hit by a car.

It was quite poetic that that would be how he'd leave this world.

…

Dwayne had had a strange feeling ever since he had woken up that morning. It was as though he knew that something was going to happen, he just didn't know what. Or when. Or where. He was confused, but he did his best to push it out of his mind as the day wore on.

Perhaps it was because of that funny and strange feeling, but Dwayne felt as though Mike knew that something was going to happen. All day long, the younger man's hugs, kisses, smiles, and glances had had a certain…air about them. Almost as though were was trying to capture a picture of the moment mentally and save it for some far off day. But Dwayne figured that he was just jumpy and that his nerves were playing mind games with him or something along those lines. Either way, he didn't bring it up or mention it. Instead, he savored every hug, every smile, every kiss, and every word spoken and accepted them all at face value.

Later that night, around six or so, Dwayne decided to take Mike out to eat. They went to a nice little family owned restaurant that Mike had heard of from a coworker at the coffee shop. They shared a nice little dinner together and had a great time. Afterwards, they went to the coffee shop where Mike worked at for some coffee to keep them warm as they walked back to the car. Just as they had crossed the street, Dwayne stopped, realizing he had left his wallet back at the shop.

"Shit. Hey, Mike, could you hold my coffee for a minute? I left my wallet at the coffee shop." Mike smiled at him and Dwayne could have sworn that it was tinted with sadness.

"Sure, no problem. Be careful." He laughed, a nervous, forced laugh.

"It's just across the street. I'll be back in a minute."

With that, Dwayne looked down both streets, trying to see around the parked vehicles that lined that sidewalk, before he started across. He didn't see the truck. He didn't even realize that it was headed straight towards him. All he knew was that someone had pushed him out of the way and that he had fallen. All he knew was the sound of a vehicle hitting something and the sound of something heavy falling on the ground.

Glancing over his shoulder, Dwayne realized that that something heavy was Mike and he was lying on the street, motionless. Panic, fear, and denial rose within him and he made his way over to the fallen body of his boyfriend. Somehow, he knew that Mike was gone, but he refused to believe it. Tears streamed down his face and he ignored the voices and cries of those around him as he reached out for Mike. He didn't want to believe that Mike was dead, but when those vacant, emotionless blue eyes stared back at him, he couldn't deny it any longer.

Mike was gone…


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This story had come, in my opinion, full circle. It was something different than what I've written previously and it was a project that IsidoraAngst and I both discussed and worked on, so this is our story. This is the last chapter. Thank you all so much for your support, feedback, and encouragement. I'm glad that you've all liked the story thus far and I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you. R&R. Enjoy!

**On the Corner of First and Amistad**

**Epilogue: The Ending**

Dwayne sighed heavily as he watched John pack the last of his things into his car. Stephen was waiting in the car and, by the look on his face, he must have been expecting some sort of argument or something. However, there was no argument to be had. All Dwayne wanted was for John to get his stuff and go, be gone from his life, and leave him in peace. Sadness and grief were hard enough to deal with alone; Lord knew that John didn't make things any better.

"Well, that's the last."

Dwayne's attention was refocused from his thoughts and he was forced to focus on John. The younger man was standing on the porch, looking a bit uncomfortable and uncertain. He didn't know why, but Dwayne really didn't care. There wasn't much that he really did care about now that Mike had passed. It had only been a few days after the funeral and Dwayne knew that he wasn't getting any better. Sure, it had only been a few days, but still.

And the worst part about the entire thing was that Dwayne hadn't cried. He couldn't. He hadn't been physically able to after the accident occurred. It puzzled him and worried Vince, Beth, and Dave to no end, but there wasn't much he could do. Could he even do anything? If he could, then what? And would he?

"That's…that's good."

Silence. There was always too much silence around for Dwayne's liking now. He didn't like the silence or the loneliness. Hell, he didn't like any of Mike's sudden and abrupt leaving, but there wasn't much he could do. The only thing he could do was continue surviving and, hopefully, reach a point in his life where he'd be able to say that he was alive again. Because Lord only knew that he didn't feel very alive at the moment. Nor had he felt it ever since Mike had passed away. Perhaps he might never feel alive again. Would that really be such a bad thing?

Would it?

"I… I'm sorry, Dwayne. For everything, you know?" Dwayne's dark eyes looked into John's blue ones and he couldn't help automatically comparing them to Mike's. John's eyes didn't hold a candle to Mike's and Dwayne found a bit of comfort in that. After a moment, he finally realized that John had been speaking to him and he gave the younger man a questioning gaze.

"What?" John sighed heavily before meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Dwayne. I'm sorry for all of the pain I caused and for all of the bullshit. And...I'm sorry about Mike. I know that you loved him and I know it's hard on you. And I'm sorry." Dwayne studied him for a moment before he nodded and gave John a very small, very sad smile. Holding out his hand, Dwayne almost flinched when John shook it. No one had touched him since the night of Mike's accident. Every time someone would, he'd flinch like mad. Luckily, he had most of it under control.

"It's okay. I guess…we just weren't meant to be anything but acquaintances." John nodded and forced out a laugh and a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. But hey, you take care of yourself, okay? I don't want to read about you in the Sunday paper, now." Dwayne laughed humorlessly, but he appreciated John's attempts at trying to cheer him up regardless.

"Will do. You and Stephen take care as well. I'll see ya around."

"Yup. Bye."

John left him alone there, on the porch, and Dwayne watched as they drove out of sight. Now, with all of John's things finally out of the house, he was left all alone. No guest to entertain. No roommate to talk to. And no…no Mike.

Just loneliness and silence.

…

Michael sighed and leaned against the cool glass of the window. He had been summoned to Sarina's office exactly six minutes ago and she still hadn't turned up. It had been five months since his return to the Afterlife and life had been okay. Getting used to being back and having to return to his usual Guard duties was a refreshing change from he had been doing and he had missed his friends and fellow Guards. Nothing had happened to him and he had felt any pain upon returning, even though he had been hit, so everything was okay.

No, things weren't okay. They were horrible. Well, perhaps not horrible, but they weren't good, that was for sure. Things had been downright dull and boring and just… God, he didn't even know the word for it and it frustrated him. What Michael did know was that he had felt empty and sad and as though he had lost the better part of himself. It made him wonder why he had even returned. Oh. That's right. Because it wasn't his decision. Sarina and Sarina alone decided when he'd return and there was no room left for discussion once her mind was made up.

But still…

"I didn't want to come back…"

Michael wasn't even aware that he had said the words until there were there, out in the open, and floating about like an innocent littler butterfly. He hadn't been trying to hide or deny the fact that he had wanted to stay with Dwayne, but he hadn't bragged about it either. So for him to just blurt it out almost came as a shock. However, it wasn't shocking. He knew that he couldn't control his feelings and his feelings were in a turmoil over the fact that he had been parted from Dwayne. Forever. For the rest of eternity. Well, not forever or for eternity, but long enough that it felt like it.

Sarina was now seven minutes behind. Michael was beginning to wonder where she was when the door to her office opened and in she walked. Her pale green eyes watched him like a hawk and she gave him a warm smile as she stepped in and sat in her chair.

"Please, sit."

"I'd rather stand, if that's okay. I'm feeling edgy today and I'm not sure why." Sarina's smile turned a bit sad, but she nodded and pointedly ignored his disrespect. Michael could have kicked himself for being so rude to her, but he couldn't help it.

"I wanted to talk to you, Michael."

"About what?" Toss her white blonde hair behind her shoulders, Sarina placed her elbows on her desk and rested her chin on her hands. Her eyes never strayed from him and Michael found it a bit uncomfortable. Actually, he found everything to be a bit uncomfortable.

"I have a proposition to make you." Confusion and uncertainty were the first feelings to make themselves known. Sarina wasn't one who made deals or propositions; it was do it or do it now, with the emphasis on now.

"Why?" Sarina's eyes softened.

"Because you're miserable, lonely, and hurting. Because you've earned and deserved it. Besides, I can't heal an aching and damaged soul and you're of no use if you remain here in the Afterlife."

"What do you mean by 'heal an aching and damaged soul'? My soul isn't damaged or aching." Sarina's smile was one of sadness and pity. It didn't suit her.

"Yes it is. If it wasn't, then you wouldn't be feeling the way you do now. You know this, Michael, as do I." He still wasn't comprehending what she was trying to tell him. Michael hated her guessing games, now more so than ever, and he wished that she'd just come out and tell him what she was talking about.

"When you met and lived with Dwayne, your souls connected and bonded in such a way that it caused mental, emotional, and physical illness. Humans termed it as soul mating and that's the easiest way to describe it. The bond you share is so strong and forceful that it transcends time and space. And there's only one cure for such an ailment."

"And what is that?" Sarina smiled and she leaned back in her chair. Folding her arms over her chest, she watched Michael for a moment before she answered him.

"I'm going to send you back down to earth. Permanently." Michael stared at her, dumbfounded and confused as to why she'd do such a thing. But then, her words came back to him, 'I can't heal an aching and damaged soul and you're of no use if you remain here', and he grinned. Sure, Sarina made it sound as though she only cared about the duties of a Guard, but she actually did care.

She did care.

"But, there is one condition and one condition only." Ah, there was the Sarina he knew so well. Michael turned and faced her fully, giving her the attention and respect that she and her position deserved.

"What's the condition?" She watched him a few seconds before responding to his question.

"You will allow me to erase any and all recollection of the Afterlife. You will be subjected to Tabula Rasa, the blank slate, and it will be as though you really are who you told Dwayne you are upon meeting him."

Michael stared at her for a moment before he sat down in a chair across from her desk. Such a feat would require so much time and effort. An actually family would have to be put in place and the history… It would all take so long. But he definitely wanted to do it. If it meant that he'd return to Dwayne, then he'd do whatever it took. Sarina grinned at him in her usual sly and cunning way and she spoke.

"Oh, don't worry about all of the work that needs to go into this. The work's been done and is completed. Has been for a while now. Now the only thing I need is you." Michael stared at her in disbelief before his senses returned to him. This _was_ Sarina after all and she was more than capable and talented enough to pull such a large feat off as though it were nothing. She was a miracle worker.

"It's a deal." Sarina's grin turned into a smile of genuine happiness and relief, both of which were for him.

"Good. Let's be off, then. Time is of the essence."

…

Dwayne was walking down the streets, heading in no particular direction. For some reason, he had the strangest urge to just get up and go. Just walk to wherever his feet wanted to drag him and he hadn't felt like objecting. He needed to get out of the house, away from all that reminded him of Mike (and really, what didn't?) and get some fresh air.

So, he walked.

He had kept his head down for most of the journey, but now, he felt compelled to lift it. So he did. As his dark eyes scanned the buildings around him, he realized that he had stopped walking and was standing outside of the coffee shop that Mike used to work at. Dwayne had been avoiding the little shop ever since the accident, but now, he had come face to face with it. Pain stabbed him in his chest, but it wasn't a bad as it had been. Actually, it was less like pain and more like aching…longing.

Not wanting to just stand there, Dwayne was about to started walking again when a younger man came out of the shop with a wet towel. He started cleaning off the tables that were placed outside and Dwayne watched him almost obsessively. It was weird because he had no idea why he was doing it and he was only vaguely aware that he _was_ doing it. But he couldn't take his eyes off of the man. Then, the younger man turned and bumped into him. Automatically, Dwayne's arms reached out and steadied him before he fell. The younger man gasped and looked up at him.

Now, it was Dwayne's turn to gasp.

The man he was holding was Mike!

Slowly and reluctantly, Dwayne released him and those blue eyes that he had fallen for the very first time they met stared back at him. A smile, soft and loving, made its way onto his face and the Mike look-a-like smiled back at him.

"Hey… Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry. I was trying to clean the tables and stuff before my shift ended and I wasn't watching where I was going…" Dwayne nodded and licked his lips. The Mike look-a-like blushed and Dwayne's smiled widened. He held out his hand.

"I'm Dwayne." The younger man took his hand and the connection was instantaneous and electrifying.

"I'm Mike."

"How about I take you to dinner? My treat."

"That sounds…awesome."

Dwayne wasn't sure how or why, but somehow, he had found Mike again at the same spot where they first met. The same spot where Mike died. And the same spot where they met again.

**The End**


End file.
